LOVE IS BREWING
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [SHORT-FIC] Bella quer salvar a fazenda da família, e vê no crescente mercado de cerveja artesanal uma possibilidade: o cultivo de lúpulo. Edward é o mestre cervejeiro da Masen Brewing e precisa de um novo produto para salvar sua cervejaria. Será que é só negócios?
1. Capítulo 1

***** LOVE IS BREWING *****

**.**

**Título:** Love is Brewing (O amor está se formando)

**Autor: **Sophie Queen

**Shipper: ** Edward/Bella

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **M – Maiores de idade

**Banner: **uploaddeimagens**(PONTO)**com**(PONTO)**br/imagens/love_is_brewing-jpg

**Sinopse:** Bella quer salvar a fazenda da família, e vê no crescente mercado de cerveja artesanal uma possibilidade: o cultivo de lúpulo. Edward é o mestre cervejeiro da _Masen Brewing_ e precisa de um novo produto para salvar sua cervejaria. Será que é só negócios?

.

_**Disclaimer:**__ TWILIGHT infelizmente não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de fazer uma Bella produtora de lúpulo e um Edward mestre cervejeiro. Então já sabe, tudo isso aqui é criação da minha cabeça perturbada!_

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

Estava seco.

"_Está sempre seco, nos dias de hoje"_, ela pensou.

Sentindo o sol da manhã aquecer seus ombros nus e levantou seus olhos para as colinas arenosas e magricelas até as nuvens finas - um dia perfeito no centro do Arizona, em muitos aspectos -, Bella se viu desejando fervorosamente a chuva.

Ela percebeu o quão estranho era sentir tanta ansiedade sobre o sol e o céu azul, mas ela era uma garota da fazenda. O sustento de sua família dependia por gerações do equilíbrio certo de umidade e calor, e nos últimos anos eles tiveram muito do último e quase nenhum do primeiro.

No primeiro ano da seca, a fazenda de laticínios dos Swan havia se saído bem, passando por uma colheita de milho mais fina que a usual para alimentar as vacas, compensando-a com a silagem. Mas agora - era primavera, o pai dela não tinha conseguido plantar milho no solo seco, a silagem foi esgotada e o poço estava secando.

\- Duzentos e cinquenta hectares! – o pai dela exclamou, inclinando-se para pegar um punhado de terra sujando seus dedos de poeira e vendo esta voar ao vento. – Apenas... vazio. Ocioso. Inútil.

"_Ele estava falando da terra ou de si mesmo?"_, ela tornou a pensar.

Sua decepção e medo pelo futuro de sua fazenda eram palpáveis. O que começou com uma estadia de algumas semanas com seus pais depois de concluir seu diploma de bacharel em jornalismo na UC Berkeley - uma parada em sua jornada através do país para buscar sua fortuna na cidade de Nova York - se transformou em uma mudança semipermanente. Sua família estava em apuros, e ela precisava fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para ajudá-los.

O que eles poderiam fazer? Eles estavam pagando pela ração para o rebanho no verão, e custaria mais de cem mil dólares para perfurar um novo poço. Estava começando a parecer que a venda de suas terras era sua única opção viável, o que era devastador para a quarta geração de Swan que cuidavam daquela terra.

Mas quem compraria uma fazenda de gado leiteiro no meio de uma seca?

Armada com uma sensibilidade milenar e mais conectada às tendências da cultura e dos negócios do que seus pais bastante conservadores e simples, no que consiste a estudo, Bella estava desenvolvendo engenhosas soluções todas as manhãs enquanto passeava pelos hectares de sua propriedade, e aquilo que ela mais sentiria falta se tivesse que vender a fazenda: a cerca de madeira e o portão rachado da entrada de automóveis, a linha de pinheiros no canto noroeste do quintal, a trilha de terra que corria entre o que eram, ao mesmo tempo, altos campos de milho, com suas hastes elevando-se sobre ela e sussurrando seus segredos para o vento.

Qual solução ela poderia ter para dar uma guinada na fazenda?

_Começar um restaurante da fazenda para a mesa? Não._

_Elaborar um resort para agroturismo? Não. _

_O cultivo de maconha no Arizona é permitido... mas Charlie, seu pai, _nunca _aceitaria essa opção._

Bella estava atordoadamente sem qualquer tipo de ideia. Foi quando ela viu uma fina camada de sedimentos cobrindo seu jeans. Ela franziu a testa diante do incomodo.

_Malditas ervas daninhas! Nem para ser algo útil!_

_._

Contudo a resposta para o problema de sua família, não veio até um crepúsculo no final da primavera, sentada no balanço da varanda com uma garrafa de cerveja artesanal de uma cervejaria nova a cerca de 80 quilômetros da costa californiana, uma que ela trouxe com ela da geladeira do seu apartamento, quando voltou pra "casa".

Era mês de maio, e já se passava das nove horas, mas o calor era mais sufocante do que a tarde, se possível. Numa tentativa de se refrescar ela apertou a garrafa fria e úmida de cada lado do rosto, respirando satisfatoriamente com o refresco momentâneo. Na etiqueta, impressa em cores fortes, estava a imagem de uma flor de lúpulo rodeado por um halo. A cerveja do tipo IPA foi chamado de _"Hop(e) and Dreams"_.

"_Etiqueta bonitinha" – _ela pensou. – "_Embalagem agradável. Um leve jogo de palavras, esperança (hope) – lúpulo (hop)."_

Esperança.

Lúpulo.

_Oh. Meu. Deus!_

_\- _Oh meu Deus! É isso! – gritou para o luar e as estrelas com um sorriso contagiante em seu rosto. – _Lúpulo_!

Bella sorriu animada, levantando-se em um rompante e correndo para dentro de casa, gritando por seu pai.

.

Dizer que seu pai, Charlie era cético em relação ao seu plano era uma terrível subestimação. Ele estava sem qualquer tipo de fé na ideia maluca de sua filha.

\- Você está familiarizado com a expressão, "depois da tormenta, sempre vem a bonança", Bella? – ele perguntou, com as mãos nos quadris.

Bella revirou os olhos cansada.

\- Sim, pai, eu sou, mas... – começou, mas Charlie e interrompeu.

\- Talvez você precise de mim para explicar o que isso significa? – questionou com os olhos em fendas.

\- Na realidade... – começou outra vez.

\- Isso se refere à ideia de que, uma vez que você está bem no meio de algo, Bella, geralmente é uma má ideia tentar começar algo novo.

A morena bufou contrariada.

\- Eu sei disso, pai! Eu sei que a mudança é difícil e assustadora. – pontuou. – É arriscado, sim, claro que é. Entendi. Mas estamos em uma situação difícil aqui. – tentou argumentar.

\- Você não acha que eu percebo isso? – Charlie respondeu bruscamente, seu rosto esquentando, seus olhos castanhos chocolate como os dela brilhando. A tensão de sua situação estava sempre fervendo logo abaixo da superfície.

Porém, esta não era a hora de dar cabeçadas.

\- Claro que sim, pai. E não estou dizendo que conheço melhor que você. A agricultura é algo que você fez toda a sua vida. – expôs com veemência.

\- Eu tenho as mãos sujas para que você não precise! – disse ele com uma voz trêmula, segurando seu ombro com uma mão calejada. – E agora...

Charlie abaixou sua mão do ombro de Bella, e baixou a cabeça, ligeiramente envergonhado.

\- E agora você tem 250 hectares que não está usando, certo? – perguntou com as mãos nos quadris. O pai concordou minimamente. – Então, o que é que você tem a perder?

\- Bella.

\- Deixe-me tentar isso, pai. Por favor. – implorou. – O custo inicial das mudas é… ok, não é nada, mas os retornos potenciais são bem decentes. Algumas das pesquisas que fiz mostram que poderíamos obter até 25 mil dólares por hectare na safra, se estamos cultivando algumas das variedades mais procuradas e que atraem o nicho cervejeiro, e talvez pudéssemos fazer parceria com alguma cervejaria artesanal da região, seria algo para favorecer nossa região!

Houve uma longa pausa quando Charlie inclinou a cabeça e respirou fundo, considerando a proposta de Bella. Quando ela colocou dessa maneira, não havia muito que ele pudesse oferecer por meio de refutação. Uma chance era melhor que certo fracasso.

Bella aguardou pacientemente o seu pai considerar o que ela havia dito. Com um suspiro cansado do homem mais velho, enfim ele disse:

\- Ok. – encarou sua filha no rosto. – Você pode tentar por _um _verão. Mas se a safra falhar, ou você não conseguir encontrar um mercado para isso...

\- Vai funcionar, pai! Eu vou fazer isso funcionar, eu prometo! – Bella gritou animada, balançando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha. – Obrigado. Você não vai se arrepender disso!

Charlie sorriu enviesado e meio contrariado.

\- Eu espero que não. – ele suspirou.

.

As semanas seguintes foram um turbilhão de seleção, compra e plantio das mudas, a supervisão da construção de treliças para lúpulo e os diversos quilômetros e quilômetros para tentar encontrar um mercado para o produto que ela esperava ter até o final do verão.

Algumas dessas coisas estavam indo bem - sem problemas, na verdade; ela quase diria um belo acaso. Em uma de suas longas caminhadas pelos campos ao redor da fazenda de sua família, dessa vez, ao longo dos antigos trilhos de trem onde, quando criança, ela e sua prima enterraram moedas na vã tentativa de nascer uma arvore de dinheiro.

Bella sorriu com a lembrança, e ajoelhou-se perto dos trilhos inativos pelos últimos 10 anos e, com suas próprias mãos começou a vasculhar na terra em busca das moedas douradas, prateadas e bronzeadas que ela e Angela haviam enterrado há mais de 20 anos. Finalmente ela encontrou uma única moeda dourada, completamente modificada pela ação do tempo, e dos trens, quando estes ainda usavam aqueles trilhos. A moeda estava alongada e oxidada, mas havia ainda aquela leve lembrança de esperança, de felicidade, de inocência.

A morena sorriu com a lembrança.

Enquanto procurava por outras moedas, Bella tropeçou em plantas que pareciam ser de lúpulo selvagens crescendo começando a se enrolar seu caminho até o velho postes de energia da antiga ferrovia. Estas eram, provavelmente, plantas de lúpulo que crescia, provavelmente haviam caído de um trem em transporte há cem ou mais anos. Era engraçado como algo tão singular tinha uma beleza única.

Interessada, ela voltou no dia seguinte com uma colher de jardinagem e uma cesta e sacos de lona para recolher algumas mudas para pedir para alguém descobrir qual tipo era daquele lúpulo.

Porém, por mais que algumas coisas pareciam funcionar, muitas outras dessas coisas pareciam não estar dando certo. Enquanto as mudas, eram resistentes e precisavam de muita pouca água, e por isso estavam se adaptando bem ao solo árido, Bella estava tendo muito mais dificuldade em garantir um comprador para o seu eventual produto.

\- Desculpe, senhorita. – era o que ela constantemente ouvia de todas as cervejarias artesanais que ela gostava e/ou que visitou para tentar vender seu produto. Sem contar que para ser mestre cervejeiros seja no Arizona, no Novo México, em Nevada e na Califórnia, você deveria ser tatuada, barbudo e usar uma camisa branca. Rapidamente ela descobriu que quase todas as cervejarias num raio de 300 km, pertenciam a somente a uma cervejaria mestre, a Twilight Brewing Co., e por mais que isso fosse extremamente bom, eles ainda recusaram veemente o produto de Bella.

\- Nossas margens de lucro são tão pequenas que não podemos dar uma chance a um novo produtor. Volte e nos veja no seu segundo ano. – ela ouviu de uma determinada cervejaria em Phoenix.

\- Lidamos exclusivamente com apenas um produtor, e estamos vinculados à ele por um contrato. – ouviu de outra cervejaria em Albuquerque.

\- Nós somos capazes de experimentar um novo produtor. – ela finalmente ouviu de um produtor da Califórnia, e um sorriso de vitória brilhou em seu rosto, porém a felicidade durou apenas um segundo. – Mas precisaremos... – insira um número impossivelmente ridículo de quilos de lúpulo aqui.

"_Porra!"_ – Bella pensou, sugando o último de um último gole de água de uma garrafa enquanto estacionava seu carro no vasto estacionamento do Starbucks que era inundado pelo sol escaldante para um almoço tardio. - _"Eu acho que sempre poderíamos ir online – vender pequenas quantidades para cervejeiros caseiros, ou micro cervejarias poderia funcionar. Nós pelo menos recuperaríamos nossos custos."_

Para isso eu preciso de um site.

Para isso, ela percebeu, precisaria ligar para Jacob Black, um amigo da universidade e parceiro do projeto de sua aula de marketing de rede social - embora uma espécie não muito confiável de homem, por razões que envolviam uma libido hiperativa e um curto período de atenção. Mas o cara conhecia os computadores, e lhe devia um favor ou melhor três, e ele poderia construir um website enquanto dormia.

Ela discou o número e ele atendeu instantaneamente.

\- Bella! A minha garota! E aí? Como está NYC? Já está com aquele tão sonhado cargo na _New Yorker Magazine_? – perguntou com sua voz calorosa e animada.

\- Uh, er... – respondeu meio incerta. - oi, Jake, eu não estou ainda em Nova York.

\- Foi aquele tráfego brutal na rota 66 ou algum motoqueiro perdido que roubou seu coração? – questionou divertido.

\- Não, nenhum dos dois. Eu ainda estou no Arizona. – disse desinteressadamente. – É uma longa história. Mas ei, escute, uma pergunta bem rápida, você pode me fazer um site? – inquiriu com ansiedade. Enquanto aguardava a resposta, começou a mastigar seu lábio inferior.

\- Estou abrindo meu laptop agora, Bells. Para que você precisa disto? – ela ouviu o som de digitação ao fundo da ligação.

\- Estou cultivando e vendendo lúpulo, na verdade. – deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia vê-la.

\- Você está vendendo o quê?

\- Lúpulo! – exclamou impaciente. – Você sabe, a planta? Que usa normalmente em cerveja?

\- Mentira! – exclamou surpreso. – Porra, isto é tão legal! Deus, existem tantas cervejarias artesanais incríveis no Arizona! Você já experimentou a cerveja da _Masen Brewing_? Deus, esses caras conhecem uma coisa ou duas sobre cervejas. Ou, quero dizer, eu acho que eles faziam, pelo menos, alguns anos atrás, eles tiveram uma IPA que ganhou todos os prêmios. Foi a melhor cerveja que eu já bebi. – lembrou saudoso. – Mas as últimas cervejas que provei do selo deles, não foram tão boas, mas...

\- Espere, desculpe. – interrompeu Bella o discurso saudosista de Jacob. – Que cervejaria é essa?

\- Masen.

\- E onde ela fica?

\- Onde você está? – perguntou Jacob.

\- Em _Camp Verde_, Arizona. – respondeu rapidamente.

\- Eles estão... – ela ouviu o barulho de digitação. – Há 40 minutos a nordeste de você. Em Sedona.

\- Oh meu Deus! Obrigada, Jake! – exclamou animada. – Falo com você em breve! Tenho que ir! – ela mal deu atenção a resposta confusa de Jacob, apertando o botão de desligar, jogando o telefone no banco do passageiro e girando a chave no motor, saindo do estacionamento da Starbucks em alta velocidade.

.

A luz do sol da tarde estava proporcionando uma névoa dourada ao redor das colinas vermelho-areia através de um campo de grama grossa e o ocasional pinheiro alto. Aninhado nessa cena idílica, havia um prédio baixo de madeira, cercado por cadeiras de _Adirondack_, um tipo de jogo que ela não reconheceu e uma fogueira. Um sinal discreto de aparência artesanal, pendurado em uma moldura de madeira simples pelo caminho até a porta da sala de degustação, dizia:

"_Masen Brewing_, _desde 2008._"

Bella subiu cautelosamente as escadas de concreto que levavam à sala da administração – uma sala com o pé-direito alto, pelas grandes janelas de vidro dava para ver as paisagens áridas e as montanhas do Arizona. Ao fundo da sala, havia grandes cubas de inox, tambores e canos, uma gama de medidores e telas, e mesas compridas cobertas com vários tamanhos de contêineres de vidro, adornavam o espaço.

\- Olá. – ela chamou, não vendo nenhum sinal de ninguém, apesar da porta aberta. O vento entrava e saía de novo, carregando o aroma doce e amargo de cerveja fermentada.

\- Olá? – veio uma voz do corredor do nível superior.

\- Oi! – ela respondeu, levantando-se em toda a sua altura e se preparando para ser rejeitada, novamente, por outro hipster que se denominava mestre cervejeiro.

Foi então que uma cabeça surgiu do que parecia ser uma pequena sala no andar de cima, a expressão no rosto inquisitiva e surpresa, diante da visita inesperada.

Um gorro.

"_Bom Deus, aqui vamos nós de novo." _ – ela pensou com um suspiro resignado.

Cabelo acobreado e ligeiramente espetado escapava de ambos os lados. Os olhos verdes mais selvagens que ela já tinha visto. Um nariz estreito e quase aristocrático e uma boca larga e expressiva.

\- Se você está procurando a sala de degustação – disse. – está do outro lado.

\- Não. – disse rapidamente ao estranho homem. - Eu, na verdade, estou procurando o mestre cervejeiro. – explicou.

\- Bem. – disse o homem, saindo totalmente da sala e entrando no corredor, cruzando os braços.

Ele era alto, magro, e, talvez, fosse apenas vapor aqui de toda a cerveja, mas Bella definitivamente sentiu sua temperatura subindo alguns graus de repente. Ele era absurdamente bonito, não tinha nada dos hipsters das outras cervejarias que visitara, ele era, na falta de uma definição melhor: único.

\- _Você o encontrou._

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Oi amores! Tudo bem?!_

_Sim, sim, sim... não é uma miragem, é uma fanfic nova. Na verdade essa ideia está na minha cabeça há um bom tempo, e no meu tempo vago (entre uma aula ou outra, nas minhas horas atividades) eu vinha rascunhando, ai hoje observando eu vi que tinha quase toda fanfic escrita a mão, então porque não publicar?!_

_Não será uma fanfic longa, será do tipo short-fic, de uns 10 capítulos, e com capítulos ligeiramente mais curtos do que eu normalmente escrevo. Não haverá drama nenhum também, só aquela tensão sexual – que NUNCA explorei nas minhas fanfics. Mas vai ser legal! Eu gostei muito do que fiz até agora, ou seja, quase tudo! _

_Na minha saga de fazer Edwards diferentes do que já cansamos de ver, optei por um mestre cervejeiro, que até agora não havia visto, espero que vocês curtam! Lembrando: eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre cerveja artesanal e/ou produção de lúpulo, fiz aquela pesquisa básica só pra não falar abobrinha, mas se você for produtor de lúpulo ou cervejeiro, me perdoa pelos erros!_

_Enfim, se vocês gostaram disso aqui e querem saber mais sobre essa trama, deixa uma bela review pra Carolzinha aqui, e siga a história, pois como o próximo capítulo já está pronto, dependendo da quantia de reviews ele vem logo! ;D_

_Obrigada por lerem!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._


	2. Capítulo 2

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

Este momento tem uma natureza estranha para ele. Ele percebe, mesmo quando está acontecendo. No segundo em que seus olhos encararam os dessa garota, algo aconteceu, mesmo ele não sabendo ao certo o que era.

"_Quem é ela, e o que ela está fazendo aqui, afinal?" _– ele pensou em um primeiro momento.

"_Quem _não _se perdeu no caminho para a sala de degustação, mas quer falar com o mestre cervejeiro_ \- _que, oh sim, certo, sou eu"_ – ele lembra, ainda tendo dificuldade em entender o que estava acontecendo ali naquele momento. Instantaneamente uma frase de _Casablanca_, claramente, por si só, em sua mente:

"_De todos os bares, de todas as cidades, no mundo inteiro, ela tinha que entrar justamente no meu."_

Ou como seu lado perfeccionista interno o corrigiu irritantemente: _"De todas as cervejarias artesanais_...".

Piscando seus olhos e balançando sua cabeça na tentativa de clarear seus pensamentos e retornar à realidade, ele, enfim, voltou sua atenção para a garota que estava em pé no meio da cervejaria.

Desculpe. Não era uma simples garota. Era uma _mulher_.

Morena - bonita - simpática - isso era óbvio desde o primeiro olhar de meio segundo. Mas também havia algo mais sobre ela, algo que ele não conseguia definir; uma profundidade, uma complexidade - uma energia, talvez?

"_Energia? Jesus! Eu estive claramente no calor por muito tempo_!" – ele pensou, antes de retomar sua análise da intrigante mulher.

Ela tinha algo que ofuscava todas as outras coisas. E ele poderia apostas – para perder – que ela não é bem o que ele achava que era é na sua primeira impressão, que diga-se de passagem era extremamente vaga.

\- Posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou, começando a correr pela escada de metal que descia até o térreo da cervejaria.

\- Oi. – disse ela, vindo em sua direção com a mão estendida. "Eu sou Bella Swan."

\- Bella. – ele repetiu, pegando a mão estendida que para a sua surpresa era surpreendentemente firme. – Eu sou Edward.

\- Oi. – ela disse mais uma vez. Seu sorriso era inabalável, embora seus olhos traíssem apenas o menor indício de surpresa com alguma coisa que ele não conseguia definir.

Ele fechou seus olhos em fendas para estuda-la, e rapidamente chegou a uma conclusão:

"_Nenhuma reação. Ela está vendendo alguma coisa_._"_

Bella tomou uma respiração profunda, antes de falar com uma voz clara e extremamente calma:

\- Eu só queria tomar um pouco do seu tempo, se pudesse, para falar sobre o lúpulo que você utiliza. – explicou ela.

_Bingo! _

_Mas... Oh então... que diabos, ela queria falar sobre o lúpulo?_

_Que porra é essa?!_

\- Claro. – disse ele intrigado pela postura da mulher, porém imensamente grato pela distração e a desculpa para fazer uma pausa. O estresse contínuo desse trabalho estava cobrando seu preço, ele percebeu que era fim de tarde e não havia almoçado. – O que você está vendendo?

\- Bem, não vendendo ainda, mais como uma divulgação - ela começou. – eu sou nova no mercado de cultivo de lúpulo, embora minha família tenha cultivado desde a virada do século.

\- Por que a troca, se eu posso perguntar?

Seu rosto mudou então, sutilmente, seu face profissional vacilando um pouco.

\- Estamos em uma seca muito severa, como eu tenho certeza que você sabe. – ela respondeu. – As safras antigas não estão mais dando certo. Neste momento, é apenas... ou diversifica ou morre. – afirmou claramente, encontrando seus olhos.

Ele entendeu isso. Deus! Ele entendeu perfeitamente bem isso.

Ele assentiu em concordância. Então, ele foi brindado com um pequeno sorriso brincou em um canto da boca feminina.

\- Você sabe, você é a primeira pessoa a me fazer essa pergunta.

\- Hummm. – ele respondeu, limpando a garganta. – Então, me fale sobre as variedades que você está cultivando. – pediu com gentileza, e ouviu atentamente enquanto ela as listava.

\- Tem esses que são os mais populares, como _Saaz_,_ Columbus_, _Cascade_, _Amarillo_ – ela explicou. – mas também temos algumas variedades mais especificas como _Calypso_, _Santiam_, _Fuggle_, _Mount Hood_ e alguns lúpulos selvagens que eu acho que podem ser o _Comet_, mas não tenho tanta certeza. Porém, pelo que andei investigando, somos o único produtor a oferecer este tipo nesta parte do Arizona.

\- Lúpulo selvagem? – ele surpreendeu-se.

\- Sim! E é a coisa mais legal que já vi, na verdade! Eu os encontrei crescendo ao lado dos velhos trilhos da nossa fazenda. – ela disse, claramente um pouco orgulhosa.

\- E você não tem certeza do que são? – questionou legitimamente intrigado.

\- Não. Não com certeza absoluta. – deu de ombros. – Quer dizer, meu palpite é que é do tipo _Comet_, e de acordo com alguns especialistas on-line, com quem estive em contato, parecem concordar, mas muito provavelmente essas plantas cresceram do lúpulo que caiu de um trem um século atrás. Eles não se parecem com as plantas cultivadas hoje em dia.

\- Agora, isso desperta meu interesse. – ele disse, sua boca começando a enrolar em um sorriso verdadeiro pela primeira vez. – Bella, podemos conversar no meu escritório?

.

Ao longo de uma rápida reunião de meia hora, Edward concordou em princípio comprar uma boa parte da safra de _Saaz_, da de _Fuggle_, um pouco da _Cascade _e _Amarillo_, algumas sacas de _Mount Hood_, e toda a de _Comet_ (ou o que quer que fosse), ele estava chamando esse misterioso lúpulo de "salto misterioso".

Foi um grande investimento e um grande compromisso, especialmente considerando o fato de que aqui estava um novo produtor com nenhum histórico, cujas mudas tinham acabado de serem plantadas, um pouquinho depois do final da temporada, diga-se de passagem, e quem, apesar de no passado da família já ter sido produtor de lúpulo, atualmente não tinha qualquer tipo de experiencia com a agricultura.

_Sim, isso pode ter sido uma má ideia._

Fechando a porta da cervejaria e fechando a porta antes de descer pela lateral do prédio, esquivando-se dos clientes que chegavam no gramado enquanto se aproximava de sua moto, ele se permitiu um momento – apenas um momento – de remorso pela compra

Edward nunca foi do tipo de ser influenciado pelo _sex appeal_, ele se perguntou francamente se era o que acabara de acontecer aqui. Teria ele acabado de ser seduzido a comprar lúpulo, de todas as coisas no mundo, por essa mulher que surgiu do nada?

_Não_, ele percebeu. E embora ele a achasse atraente, interessante – e, claramente bela e sexy - ele estava confiante de que não era isso.

A verdade é que a _Masen Brewing_ estava em apuros. _Muitos apuros_. E era por causa destes problemas em que estava a cervejaria, era a razão pela qual ele estava aqui em primeira instância.

Sua garganta queimava novamente com esses pensamentos quando ele se fundiu na estrada, o céu se derretendo em um crepúsculo elétrico de néon.

"_Como_ _eu cheguei aqui, mesmo?"_,ele meio que se perguntou, seguindo na estrada rumo a sua casa.

Há um dia, ao que parece, ele estava preparando cerveja para alguns colegas da universidade no quarto de hóspedes de seu minúsculo apartamento em Chicago. A próxima coisa que ele sabia, um amigo de um amigo que era um pouco perito nesse negócio de cerveja artesanal, tinha gostado de um lote particularmente inventivo que ele produzira e então seu nome foi colocado como um possível mestre cervejeiro. A ligação veio muito mais rápido do que tudo na sua vida já tinha acontecido até então, e em questão de dias, ele estava fazendo as malas para se mudar para o sul. Ele esteve aqui agora cerca de sete semanas.

Quando iniciaram a produção, foi um verdadeiro sucesso, e logo foram colocados como a mais nova queridinha da cena de cervejarias indies do Arizona, e foi inclusive incluída – por um curto período de tempo – na rota da cerveja nos EUA, porém nos últimos 8 anos a _Masen Brewing_ tinha decaído gradualmente, quando seu mestre cervejeiro original fez uma série de erros de cálculo que levaram a vários anos de cerveja medíocre e obviamente o ostracismo, perdendo sua posição na rota da cerveja para cervejarias mais instigantes de Santa Fé e Scottdale.

Como o processo demorou tanto, as decisões tomadas meses ou mesmo anos antes poderiam condenar lotes inteiros. Em um último esforço para salvar a marca, os investidores partiram para uma reformulação, demitiram o mestre cervejeiro e colocaram Edward, apesar de sua inexperiência, que somente com aquela única garrafa de _India Session Ale _caseira se tornara um mestre cervejeiro de uma cervejaria de renome nacional.

\- Você definitivamente tem o dom. – garantiram-lhe os proprietários. – Nós nunca provamos nada assim. Achamos que você vale a aposta.

_OK. Nenhuma pressão ou qualquer coisa._

Fora da faculdade há poucos meses, ele havia aceitado o emprego quase que de maneira descuidada, com uma atitude de não deixar nada para trás e não ter nada a perder.

_Para o sul, lá vamos nós!_

Mas naquele primeiro dia, entrando na cervejaria com todos os seus equipamentos muito reais, muito sérios – e puta merda, muito caros -, Edward havia se decidido fortemente que havia muito em jogo e que era melhor que ele fizesse um trabalho excelente e digno.

Ele precisava de uma vitória. Ele precisava fazer algo grande. Mas com tantas novas cervejarias, tantas cervejas incríveis aparecendo em todo o lugar, o que ele poderia fazer para definir sua bebida à parte?

Bem, coloque Bella Swan e seu mistério lúpulo na conta.

Se ele valia a aposta, então talvez ela também valia.

Ele estacionou sua moto atrás do prédio de três andares onde morava no andar intermediário, passando por sua mente a cena em que ele começou a falar sobre os termos e ela percebeu que sua plantação realmente havia encontrado um comprador. Tinha a testa relaxada, os olhos castanhos arregalados, os cílios escuros abertos como as pétalas de uma flor, um alívio sem fôlego, em algum lugar entre um sorriso e uma surpresa graciosa, enfeitando seus suaves lábios rosados. Ele não estava destinado a testemunhar isso, mas ele pegou no canto do olho enquanto pegava caneta e papel e uma calculadora.

\- Uau! – ela gritou; então: – Desculpe. – respirou, tentando e não conseguindo puxar o rosto completamente de volta à postura profissional. Balançando a cabeça e relaxando os ombros. - Dia longo. – admitiu, abandonando o fingimento com seus olhos quentes e vulneráveis.

"_O mesmo"_, ele pensou agora, pisando cansado sobre o gato espalhado no raio de sol rosado no chão de madeira enquanto ele tropeçava para seu sofá, onde ele caiu de costas com um gemido e fechou os olhos.

"O _mesmo."_

Ele, enfim sentiu quatro patinhas pularem em sua barriga e estendeu a mão para esfregar a cabeça peluda.

\- Olá, Kafka. – murmurou. Os dentes pontiagudos gentilmente se fecharam ao redor de seu polegar. – É bom ver você também, garota.

Pela primeira vez em meses, ele tinha algo como antecipação positiva (ao invés de pavor) em seu peito ao pensar que ele precisaria ligar para Bella amanhã para confirmar alguns detalhes de seu acordo. Por um breve momento, seu cérebro cansado se preocupou com o fato de que amanhã seria cedo demais para ligar, mas então ele se lembrou que era apenas uma ligação de negócios - ele não estava convidando-a para sair nem nada.

De repente, inexplicavelmente, _Casablanca_ estava novamente em sua cabeça:

"_Isso é o começo de uma grande amizade."_

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E aí amores?! O que estão achando desse novo universo?! Quem me conhece das outras fics que escrevo, podem estar estranhando esse jeito novo que estou escrevendo, mas essa fanfic é literalmente experimental! Estou experimentando novos tipos de narração, então espero que vocês tenham gostado! _

_Enfim, a fanfic, como já disse, está praticamente toda escrita, porém não vou ficar postando senão tiver review, então já sabem me façam feliz e deixem aquela super __**REVIEW**__, que o capítulo sai mais rápido que uma fake News, ok?! _

_Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, isso é pra vocês!_

_Até o próximo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._


	3. Capítulo 3

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

\- Anda logo sua bunda velha preguiçosa!

Bella estava gritando com um Volvo 142 conversível, dirigido por um homem careca de óculos escuros gigantes, que estava manobrando em sua pista lentamente. As janelas do carro dela estavam fechadas, o ar condicionado no máximo lutando contra outra tarde quente, que beirava os 40 graus.

\- Estou sentindo um pouco de... tensão, da sua parte Bella. – disse Emmett, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado e tentando parecer casual sobre se segurar em algum lugar no carro. Ele tinha sido o melhor amigo de Bella desde que seu pai, agora o xerife, havia mudado com sua família para esta pequena cidade na sétima série.

\- Eu te disse, Emm. – ela retrucou. – Estou bem. Bem. A vida está indo... – ela desviou de repente do carro que estava na frente, buzinando com força. – Tudo está maravilhosamente _bem_!

\- Sim, sim, você mencionou isso. – Emmett murmurou, agora apertando a mão esquerda em torno do lado de seu assento. – E ainda...

\- Eu não pareço bem? – ela perguntou estridente.

\- Você _parece_ incrível! Sério, Bella, esse bronzeado! Como você ousa? A vida na fazenda obviamente combina com você. – disse. – Mas eu estou pensando mais sobre tudo, sabe? Tem uma _vibe_ diferente em você.

\- _Vibe_? O que há de errado com a minha _vibe_, Emmett? – ela olhou pra ele ressentida.

\- Olhos na estrada! Olhos na estrada, gata! – cantou Emmett, tentando esconder o pânico que estava sentindo. – Vamos apenas... levá-la ao SPA. Você tem trabalhado muito, Bella. Você precisa de uma pausa. De uns mimos.

A dupla estava indo para o _Eclipse_, o único SPA da pequena cidade de _Camp Verde_. Tudo bem, tecnicamente, ainda se chamava "salão de beleza" e servia principalmente para que as mulheres que faziam visitas semanais arrumar o cabelo e as unhas, mas recentemente começou a oferecer uma lista de serviços direcionados a um público mais jovem: extensões de cílios, unhas de gel e, o que Emmett estava mais animado para experimentar hoje, tratamentos faciais _ayurvédicos_ com argilas orgânicas. Ele estava dando de presente a Bella uma massagem e pedicure celebrar sua primeira venda.

\- Então. – Emmett chamou da maca em que estava no canto do salão. Chumaços de algodão embebidas em algum tipo de tônico de ervas cobrindo seus olhos azuis. – Você nunca me contou sobre esse negócio que você fez. Me conte todos os detalhes, já!

\- Oh! – exclamou Bella, uma mulher claramente mais relaxada, para quem a massagem que recebia estava começando a funcionar. – É um lugar que produz cervejaria artesanal, o cara é muito legal...

\- _Cara_? – a voz de Emmett se agitou.

Bella sorriu amplamente.

\- Sim, Emm, o mestre cervejeiro é um cara, como quase todos que produzem cerveja nessa parte do país. – ela respondeu. – Nossa, por que mais mulheres não fazem isso? – perguntou retoricamente, considerando pela primeira vez isso.

Emmett ignorou completamente a amiga.

\- Que _tipo_ de cara?

\- Provavelmente não é o seu tipo. – Bella respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, entendo o interesse do amigo.

\- Oh, ele é moreno? – a esteticista estava removendo os chumaços de algodão dos seus olhos e iniciando uma massagem com óleo de rejuvenescimento.

\- Não. – disse ela, rindo. – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – ela rolou seus olhos pra obviedade do amigo.

\- Como se chama esse lugar? – ele perguntou, tirando o telefone do bolso e tentando ver a tela através dos dedos que esfregavam óleo em suas linhas de riso.

\- _Masen Brewing_.

Houve uma longa pausa e depois um assobio baixo.

\- Oh! Uau, olá mestre cervejeiro... Edward. – ele disse, apertando as palavras, sua voz oscilando de sedutor para incrédulo.

\- Eu estou supondo que ele tem uma foto no site. – disse Bella, que tinha acabado de decidir sobre um esmalte lavanda para os dedos dos pés.

\- Sim, há. – Emmett confirmou. – E, uau!

Bella rolou dos olhos.

\- De qualquer forma, ele parece legal. E ele estava disposto a me dar uma chance. Deus, eu sei que deveria estar feliz com essa venda, Emm, mas e se não der certo? Que diabos eu sei sobre o cultivo de lúpulo?

\- A agricultura está no seu sangue, Bella. Você pode fazer isso. Você está nesse campo todos os dias, você fez uma tonelada de pesquisas; você está fazendo tudo o que pode. – ele disse tranquilizando-a.

\- Eu sei. Estou tão cansada. – ela suspirou, recostando-se no encosto da cadeira em que estava.

\- O que tiver que ser, será.

\- Eu gostaria de poder me sentir assim sobre isso. – ela murmurou insegura.

\- Quando você vai vê-lo novamente? – pediu interessado.

\- Quem? – ela perguntou confusa.

\- Edward.

\- Oh! – ela riu afetada. – Eu vou ligar para ele mais tarde sobre algumas coisas. Você faz parecer que é um encontro.

\- Encontro? Quem disse encontro com o mestre cervejeiro sexy?! Imagina! – foi a resposta inexpressiva de Emmett. – Nada de prazer, só negócios! Bobinho que sou, pensando em diversão!

\- Foda-se, Emmett. – disse ela, engolindo uma risada.

Eles passaram um momento em silêncio sociável.

\- Bella?

\- Humm?

\- Você está fazendo algo incrível, gata!

\- Obrigada, Emm. – ela disse com um sorriso. – Isso é muito importante pra mim.

.

\- _Masen Brewing_. – a voz do outro lado da linha anunciou, claramente terminando de comer alguma coisa.

\- Edward? Oi, é Bella Swan retornando sua ligação. – ela disse, esperando que sua voz não soasse tão estridente no telefone quanto em sua cabeça. Ela percebeu que suas mãos estavam suadas, rapidamente limpou o suor no seu macacão de trabalho.

\- Bella. É bom ouvir você. Obrigado por ligar de volta. – ele disse soando aliviado.

\- Claro. – disse ela.

\- Como estão as coisas?

\- As plantas estão indo muito bem. – ela disse entusiasmada, esticando a mão para tocar uma das trepadeiras, que se agarrava rapidamente à treliça, parecendo robusta. – Nós temos a irrigação por gotejamento funcionando e... sim, eu estou cautelosamente esperançosa. – completou ela, um aperto se assolou em seu no estômago ao dizer isso em voz alta.

_Não vamos azarar isso._

\- Ótimo! – sua voz era suave, como se ele estivesse tentando não ser ouvido. – E como você está? Você deve estar trabalhando muito.

\- Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu, mas depois, aproveitando a oportunidade para se aliviar um pouco. – Estou exausta, na verdade. – admitiu. – Isso é muito mais difícil que a faculdade. É como semana de provas o tempo todo. – ela riu.

Houve uma risada baixa do outro lado da linha.

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. - ele respondeu com a voz tranquila. – Eu nunca pensei que iria ansiar pelas 8 horas diárias de leitura, mas, aqui estamos nós!

\- O que você estudou?

\- Oh, filosofia. – disse ele com um suspiro. – Mais especificamente estética.

\- Certo, então é assim que você começou a fazer cerveja? – ela inquiriu provocativamente, sorrindo quando ouviu sua resposta em zombaria.

\- Claro. Não é requisito obrigatório para entrada na universidade todos lerem o famoso ensaio de Schelling sobre cerveja?

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Não! – ele respondeu, rindo pelo nariz.

\- Eu li. – ela protestou divertida.

\- Eu também! Eu acho. - ela podia ouvir o sorriso sarcástico em sua voz.

De repente um longo silencio recaiu sobre a ligação. Bella foi a primeira a acabar com o tom divertido da conversa. Limpando sua garganta, quase com relutância, retomou a ligação de volta aos negócios.

\- Então. – ela disse. – O que posso fazer por você?

\- É... sim. – disse ele, pegando sua sugestão. – Eu só tinha algumas perguntas sobre qual é o tempo que você pretende me entregar. Olhando para o nosso cronograma, eu preciso coordenar tudo.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Bella, que vinha fazendo o melhor possível nas últimas semanas para reunir essa informação em antecipação a essa pergunta. – Eu tenho uma resposta extremamente complicada para você. – ela ofereceu.

\- Essa discussão funcionaria melhor cara a cara? Ou isso consumiria muito do seu tempo? – ele perguntou.

\- Cara a cara seria realmente melhor. – disse ela, sorrindo.

\- Ótimo. Você quer vir aqui? Eu poderia te dar o tour, mostrar o nosso processo. Você sabe o que, venha à noite. Experimente alguns dos nossos produtos. Dessa forma, você não vai perder o seu dia de trabalho e, se tivermos sorte, a cozinha pode até nos deixar experimentar os _nachos_ de carne de porco.

\- Perfeito! – ela respondeu animada. – Eu preciso aprender o máximo que posso, sobre como funciona o negócio de cerveja artesanal.

Eles concordaram em um horário para a semana seguinte e encerraram a ligação. Sentindo a energia nervosa borbulhar em seu corpo, de repente, Bella colocou o telefone no bolso e começou a correr para voltar para casa, com visões de um banho quente dançando em sua cabeça, seguida de mais leituras sobre o processo de fabricação de cerveja.

.

Depois de arrumar a cervejaria o melhor que pôde, depois que sua equipe foi para casa, Edward sentou-se na cadeira do escritório para esperar Bella, lembrando-se de que o nervosismo que sentia era apenas sobre o acordo e suas implicações para as próximas cervejas.

Ele se considerava um ateu, mas recentemente estava ficando tentado a começar a rezar, geralmente quando ele ficava acordado na cama, assombrado pelos piores cenários, em que as coisas não dariam certo.

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor." _– ele barganhava com o que ele só podia pensar como o vazio. – "_Por favor. Eu vou desistir de cheeseburgers."_ –ele imediatamente pensou em pegar de volta, mas lembrou o quão desesperado estava. – "_Apenas deixe os próximos lotes serem_ incríveis."

"_Isso é pedir muito?" _– emendou depois de alguns segundos.

Previsivelmente, não houve resposta.

\- Olá? Edward? – sua voz veio ecoando da porta. Ele pulou da cadeira para cumprimentá-la do nível superior, como fizera na primeira vez que ela entrou.

Porém, ele não estava preparado para o que viu esta noite.

Em sua primeira visita, aquela em que veio vender o lúpulo a ele, Bella usava calças pretas e uma camisa de mangas com botões branca. Esta noite ela estava vestida... de forma diferente.

Uma blusa sem mangas de um azul profundo, com um decote em V modesto, mas que mostrava quase que preguiçosamente uma clivagem sedutora. Combinado com um shorts curto de linho branco que marcavam seus quadris arredondados e sua cintura fina, seguido de um longo par de pernas musculosas e com um bronzeado rosa dourado. Seus pés e tornozelos, ele notou, eram muitos tons mais claros: _botas de trabalho_, ele percebeu, seu coração apertando em seu peito. Porém, esta noite, ela estava usando sandálias baixas e delicadas. Seu sorriso realmente iluminou a sala.

"_De_ _onde vêm esses horríveis clichês sobre a beleza feminina?" _– ele pensou atordoado.

\- Oi. – a palavra saiu em uma explosão, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago.

\- Ei. – ela disse, um pouco tímida, movendo-se sob o olhar dele, encarando seus pés;

"_Essa velha camiseta do Van Halen era uma escolha brilhante"_ – ele se enfureceu internamente, olhando pra si mesmo.

\- Com fome? – ele perguntou, descendo a escada na tentativa de avaliar o clima.

\- Sempre. – ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

.

Instalaram-se em uma mesa de canto da sala de degustação, com uma longa tabua com vários copos de 200 ml, com cada tipo de cerveja fornecida na _Masen Brewing_, e com pequenos pratos de _nachos_ de carne de porco, peixe defumado, pizza de frango, com massa amanteigada e extra fina e pretzels de massa azeda com mostarda de cerveja para dividirem.

Tendo dispensado a parte comercial da reunião imediatamente, eles começaram a apreciar a comida e a bebida, eles estavam relaxados em uma conversa aleatória, contando um ao outro as estranhas reviravoltas que os levaram até onde estavam agora.

\- A agricultura tende a tornar as pessoas mais ou menos conformado com à ideia de destino, na sua perspectiva? – perguntou ele, terminando o último gole de _Radler_, uma mistura de 50% de cerveja Pilsner e 50% de suco de limão .

\- Como assim? – ela devolveu confusa, mordendo um pretzel.

\- Quero dizer a agricultura, mais do que muitos outros empregos, depende muito de coisas como o tempo, o solo, as mudas. Da natureza mesmo. Muito da causalidade. Muito disso está totalmente fora de seu controle, a natureza é meio incontrolável.

\- Você está certo. – disse ela, franzindo a testa e pegando outro pretzel.

\- Então você vive sempre naquilo de 'seja o que Deus quiser. Confie no universo'?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, em seguida, olhou para ele através de seus cílios, considerando sua resposta.

\- Isso não é uma coisa fácil de fazer. – respondeu ela. – A agricultura é difícil. E essa é provavelmente a parte mais difícil. – explicou ela. – Eu não estou totalmente inserida ainda, mas vejo o quanto isso sempre foi algo excruciante para a minha família.

Ele assentiu, entendendo completamente.

\- Bem, como uma pessoa sábia disse uma vez, 'aquilo que não nos mata nos torna mais fortes'.

\- Kelly Clarkson? – ela perguntou, com um leve sorriso.

\- Nietzsche, na verdade. – ele a corrigiu com uma careta divertida.

\- Oh! – disse ela. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado e erguendo o copo de Weiss, ela continuou: – Ele também não chamou as mulheres de o jogo mais perigoso?

Ele assentiu.

\- Sem ofensa, mas foda-se esse cara.

\- Justo. – disse ele, pegando a carne de porco restante com um _nacho_ e colocando-a na boca.

\- Ei! – disse Bella. – Espero que você não pense que eu estava tirando sarro de você no outro dia. – ela traçou com um dedo a borda dos pequenos copos, agora vazios, em seu suporte de madeira. – Sobre a sua formação, quero dizer. Filosofia é uma coisa muito legal de se fazer e extremamente importante.

\- Obrigado. – ele riu timidamente. – Eu não tenho certeza se _'legal'_ é a palavra que eu usaria, mas...

\- É! É incrível, eu queria muito saber mais sobre filosofia, no entanto. E isso deve ser traduzido de maneira exemplar no que você faz agora, tenho certeza que há muita filosofia na fabricação de cerveja.

\- Como assim? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Talvez minha impressão do seu trabalho seja um pouco... romântica – disse ela –, mas... – aqui ele se permitiu um sorriso completo, que mostrou os dentes e enrugou os cantos dos olhos. – Produzir cerveja é uma arte tão antiga. Eu gosto de imaginá-lo formulando sua bebida desta maneira realmente pensativa, baseando-se na sabedoria universal enquanto você equilibra todos os vários ingredientes, tendo algum tipo de grande propósito por trás de todas as suas decisões.

Seu estômago estava vibrando agora enquanto pensava sobre o que dizer, seu cérebro ainda preso nas palavras: _"Eu gosto de imaginar você"_.

"_Eu tenho uma imaginação bastante ativa também"_, ele pensou, relembrando todos os momentos que _a_ imaginava.

\- Isso _é_ romântico. – ele declarou provocativamente, ainda sorrindo. – Mas, você quer a realidade? – ofereceu, levantando-se da mesa e curvando um polegar na direção da sala de preparo.

\- Pode apostar. – ela divertiu-se.

.

Apesar das pequenas rajadas de vento que passavam pela porta aberta, a sala de preparo era quente e sufocante – muito mais úmida e alguns graus mais quente que o ar de fora.

\- Ufa! – disse Bella, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Edward e abanando o rosto com suas mãos, evidenciando que o lugar era muito quente.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu, levantando a mão para seu gorro e parando, apenas por um momento, antes de puxá-lo e jogá-lo no balcão por uma das grandes pias industriais. Ela tinha tido um vislumbre do cabelo acobreado na primeira vez, quando se conheceram, mas aquilo fora tão rápido, que mal pode registrar, mas agora ela deixou-se apreciar a bagunça selvagem dos fios. Ele parecia diferente sem a touca – mais jovem, talvez; e em contraste com o bronze de seus cabelos, o verde de seus olhos era impressionante, selvagem, mas vivo.

\- Então... É aqui onde a mágica acontece. – ele disse com um sorriso, passando as costas da mão pela sobrancelha brilhante antes de esticá-la, estilo apresentador de _reality show_s, para gesticular na variedade de tanques, cubas e tubos enchendo o espaço.

\- É tudo... muito brilhante. – foi a resposta menos eloquente de Bella. Ela mordeu o lábio, internamente encolhendo-se em sua própria falta de jeito.

-_ Tão_ brilhante. – ele concordou com um sorriso autodepreciativo, sua expressão, calorosa e cheia de humor, colocando-a à vontade. Ela esfregou as gotas de suor que se formaram na parte de trás do pescoço e puxou as mechas úmidas agarradas à sua nuca de volta em seu coque meio solto. – Tudo é inoxidável. – acrescentou, sem jeito.

\- Isso é incrível. – ela arrastou os pés um pouco, sentindo-se autoconsciente.

"_Uau, conversa incrível, Bella" _– ela se censurou mentalmente.

\- Então, uh, aqui está o moedor. – ele continuou, quebrando o contato visual e andando até um dos tanques brilhantes. – E esse menino mau aqui, é a nosso maior caldeirão. – continuou ele, cruzando a sala. – É aqui que está o que chamamos de líquido base que é da onde começamos, ele é fervido com, bem, todas as coisas boas que você está me vendendo. - explicou ele, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso. Ela sorriu, uma expressão esperançosa surgindo em seus olhos.

\- Por que isso? - perguntou ela, apontando para um grande recipiente cilíndrico e atarracado e encostando as costas na alta bancada próxima.

\- Oh! – ele disse, seu rosto se iluminando enquanto ele caminhava até lá. – Esse aqui é a onde ocorre a fase de filtragem e clarificação. – ele gritou, como se isso significasse algo para ela. Percebendo que não, ele explicou: – Separa os grãos do mosto do líquido. – ele começou, lançando-se numa explicação completamente apaixonada e altamente técnica sobre o seu papel no processo de fermentação. Seu rosto geralmente sério, ficou tão animado quando ele falou sobre essas coisas, observou Bella, ele era como uma criança orgulhosamente exibindo seus brinquedos.

Ele estava perto o suficiente agora que ela podia sentir o cheiro dele – algo como pinho, algo verde, como grama selvagem e o almíscar salgado de suor limpo. Ela também podia ver uma pequena constelação de sardas no rosto, sobre suas bochechas e nariz. Ele ergueu a mão para apontar os vários instrumentos e mecanismos, explicando o que eles faziam na linguagem que Bella compreendia apenas parcialmente, mas assentiu com a cabeça, muito distraído com sua presença física para prestar muita atenção, e não particularmente querendo interromper.

Tomando uma série de respirações lentas e profundas, percebeu que podia sentir sua pulsação, rápida e latejante, no pescoço, nas pernas, nas pontas dos dedos.

Ansiosa por parecer atenta, ela olhava para onde ele estava apontando, mas seus olhos continuavam voltando para as mãos, fortes, grandes, com longos e hábeis, ela até diria elegantes, dedos... _Deus, aquelas mãos_!

Talvez fosse o calor aqui, ou a falta de sono, ou o álcool consumido durante a degustação, ou tudo isso combinado, ela não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas aquelas mãos estavam fazendo alguma coisa em seu corpo.

"_Aposto que aquelas mãos realmente poderiam fazer coisas ao meu corpo"_ – ela pensou. – "_Eu deixaria elas fazerem_ qualquer_ coisa."_

E, permitindo-se por alguns segundos apenas a mais breve imagem mental de seus dedos deslizando até o interior de suas coxas. Ela abruptamente clareou sua mente, mudou seu peso e assentiu, rezando para que seu rosto não tivesse a denunciado.

"_Vamos lá!" _– ela disse a si mesma. – "_Seja profissional."_

Enquanto ele continuava explicando cada parte da máquina, bem, dando detalhes realmente excruciantes sobre cada coisa – Bella percebeu que ele estava se arrastando cada vez mais perto dela, até que sua mão estava apontando para algo ao lado de sua cabeça. Afastando-se ligeiramente parecia o certo, contudo ela se manteve firme. Então, enquanto descansava os dedos na lateral do recipiente, a mão dele apenas roçou o rosto dela. Uma corrente de eletricidade tomou todo o seu corpo, e parecia que ele também havia sentido, uma vez que começou a virar o corpo para o dela, penetrando gradualmente em seu espaço, sua voz suavizando e abaixando, seus olhares travados.

"_Continue falando, continue falando." _– ela insistiu mentalmente.

\- ... e isso é muito bonito. – concluiu ele.

Um pesado silêncio se seguiu.

Tentando avaliar o peso que parecia os rodear, ela finalmente esboçou:

\- Parece que a Pilsner é forte, hein? – ela disse, desesperada por algo para cortar a tensão.

Ele abaixou a mão e cantarolou baixinho, inclinando a cabeça ao invocar a resposta da memória.

\- Apenas seis por cento de álcool. – respondeu ele, olhando para os lábios, com seus olhos verdes escuros e intensos. Ele colocou a mão no balcão que ela estava apoiando, a um centímetro de distância de seu quadril.

\- Oh! – ela olhou para um ponto imaginário em algum lugar entre o ombro dele e a máquina à esquerda, juntando os dedos. – Isso não é muito alcoólico.

Seu coração batia descontroladamente e suas pernas pareciam vacilantes, como se ela tivesse corrido 20 quilômetros neste calor. Talvez se ela manteve os olhos longe dos seus, ela pensou, se ela não olhar para ele ou reconhecer o que obviamente estava acontecendo aqui, então não é como se algo _realmente_ estivesse acontecendo, certo?

Mas ela teve a mais estranha sensação de ser puxada para algo inexorável – como pegar um pedaço de sua roupa presa em uma máquina e não ser capaz de arrancá-la. Algum processo tinha entrado em ação e estava atraindo-a mais e mais fundo neste momento, quer ela quisesse ou não. Ela se sentiu um pouco fora de controle, um pouco fora de seu próprio corpo, como se estivesse sonhando, sabendo que estava sonhando, mas incapaz de acordar.

Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele, tão quentes e penetrantes que lutou para afastar o olhar dele, mas achou impossível desviar daquelas profundezas esmeraldas. Sua respiração era tão rápida quanto a dela. Ela tinha a impressão desconfortável que ele podia ver através dela naquele momento.

\- Não devemos fazer isso, nós deveríamos... – disse ele em um sussurro áspero. Era mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta.

Ele trouxe a mão que estava mais próxima em seu rosto, mal tocando sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto ela lutava contra o impulso de dizer, fingindo inocência.

"_Fazer o quê?"_ – pensou em responder.

\- Não. – foi sua resposta real quando ela se apoiou contra o balcão atrás dela com as duas mãos, sua pele queimando sob o toque dele.

Ele girou a mão para passar a palma da mão pelo lado do cabelo dela, as mechas rebeldes, curvando-se na umidade, começando a se soltar do coque, antes de traçar as pontas dos dedos ao redor da sua orelha, descendo pelo lado do seu pescoço e através de sua clavícula. Apesar do calor, arrepios correram pelo seu braço.

\- Então me diga para parar. – ele respirou, pisando totalmente em seu espaço, seus pés quase encostados aos seus, suas mãos na bancada parcialmente cobrindo as dela, seus quadris agora prendendo-a contra a borda do balcão, seus olhos ferozes, seus lábios entreabertos e macios. – Se você disser, eu vou parar. – ele prometeu.

Então, o sangue correndo em seus ouvidos, sentindo-se oprimida, Bella sentiu se render. Olhando para o rosto dele, sussurrou inflexivamente:

\- Não pare.

E em um instante sua boca desceu para cobrir a dela com um calor doce e úmido. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, passando os dedos pelas alças do cós da calça jeans e puxando-o para ela enquanto seus lábios se abriam e suas línguas deslizavam juntas, diminuindo a pouca distância entre elas. Ela separou seus pés, abrindo sua postura, e ele se colocou entre suas pernas para empurrar seu corpo contra o dela, seus braços a puxando para ele, enviando ondas de prazer através dela até que, procurando mais atrito, ele deslizou suas mãos por suas coxas e a içou fazendo-a se sentar no balcão. Ela envolveu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ele beijava e chupava seu pescoço e no vale entre seus seios, sua respiração quente e urgente contra sua pele.

Os gemidos de desejo, ecoavam nas paredes de concreto e madeira, nos utensílios de aço. Tão altos e ferozes, que ao perceber que estavam saindo de seus próprios lábios, fez com que Bella, saísse do feitiço que Edward a havia colocado. Rapidamente ela quebrou o beijo, afastando seu rosto do dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça, ofegante, as mãos se retirando dos lados e recuou devagar do balcão. Ainda atordoada, ela juntou os joelhos e deslizou para fora do balcão, alisando os cabelos e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

\- É... uh... merda. – disse ela.

\- Exatamente os meus pensamentos. – respondeu ele, ajustando as calças, em seguida, pegando o gorro e colocando-o de volta na cabeça.

\- Isso foi com... – ela murmurou, percebendo quando as palavras saíram que ela não podia completar a frase.

\- O eufemismo do século. – disse ele com a voz rouca, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e se afastando.

De repente, autoconsciente, Bella não sabia o que fazer agora. Correndo para fora da sala em um pânico atordoante parecia uma opção extremamente atraente, no entanto. Porém, ela sabia que não poderia fazer algo do gênero. Tomando alguns passos de distância, ela disse, com a voz mais profissional possível:

\- Você tem toda a informação que precisa por agora? – ela se ouviu perguntando, seu tom perfeitamente linear, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Sim. – foi sua resposta.

\- Ótimo! Eu vou pegar minha bolsa. – ela disse, sem ainda olhar nos olhos selvagens dele. – Está ficando tarde.

\- Sim. – concordou. – Obrigado por ter vindo. – disse ele, sua voz similarmente profissional.

Por um segundo, ela se perguntou se os últimos cinco minutos foram o resultado de algum tipo de alucinação induzida pelo calor.

\- Mantenha contato. – ele pediu com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Claro. – assentiu.

O ar mais frio bateu em seu rosto quando ela saiu do prédio, sua mente ameaçando sair do controle.

\- Se cuida! – ela disse calmamente por cima do ombro, galopando pelas escadas e correndo para seu carro. Ela se jogou no banco do motorista, a cabeça contra o encosto de cabeça, a boca em uma linha fina.

\- _Tudo bem. –_ ela disse em voz alta pra si mesma.

_Isto é bom. _

_Eu estou bem. Será que realmente estou bem?_

_Merda!_

.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Uhhh... as coisas esquentaram um pouquinho entre uma conversa, um gole de cerveja e o calor da fermentação do álcool. Será que eles vão conseguir se manter profissionais?! Comenta aí e me diz os seus pensamentos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

O desenrolar das próximas semanas do verão é a história de duas pessoas que trabalharam muito, seja: em planilhas, receitas, estratégias, tendências de vendas, marketing, pesquisa, mas principalmente em...

_Evitar um ao outro_.

\- Sinto muito. – Emmett disse no dia seguinte em um tom de descrença absoluta, lutando para não rir alto. – Mas você vai ter que passar por isso de novo. Como eu sei disso? Vocês têm essa química, essa tensão sexual, essa coisa que está sempre ali, a espreita. Que é, pelo jeito, insanamente quente. Ai então, sem aviso, você tem uma crise de sei lá o que, e está entrando no seu carro e desejando-lhe um bom dia. Isso era realmente necessário, Bella?

Um grito abafado de assentimento emergiu de debaixo da almofada sobre o rosto de Bella, que foi pressionado miseravelmente para o canto do sofá moderno e elegante de Emmett.

\- Fascinante. – ele respirou.

\- Emm, é um desastre! – Bella gemeu, puxando a almofada para baixo e abraçando-a contra o peito.

\- O verdadeiro desastre aqui é que estamos prestes a perder nossa reserva de brunch. – ele respondeu, checando o relógio e arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa de linho creme.

\- O que eu vou fazer? – foi a pergunta melancólica de Bella.

\- Se restabeleça, mulher! Case-se com ele e se torne uma metade do melhor e mais poderoso casal produtores de cerveja artesanal, Bella. Obviamente. – ele disse alegremente. – Mas primeiro, levante-se do meu sofá e venha para o brunch como uma boa menina.

\- Emmett!

\- O que? – exclamou dramaticamente.

\- E se... e se ele tiver achando que eu estava tentando tirar vantagem dele? E se ele achar que eu estava... o manipulando? Usando minha sexualidade como alavanca para o meu negócio? – pediu alarmada.

_\- _Era isso que você estava fazendo?

\- Não, claro que não, mas...

\- Então eu não vejo o problema. Você está pensando demais Bella.

\- Mesmo se você estiver certo...

\- Oh, você é muito fofa. – ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça com carinho. – E se... e se... e se... Relaxa Bella, para de pensar demais!

\- Emmett, não podemos ter um relacionamento físico e um arranjo comercial. E se a colheita não der certo? E se o relacionamento desmoronar? O que acontece com o outro se o outro falhar? Você não pode misturar essas coisas. É muito confuso.

\- Ok, essa pode ser a primeira objeção racional que você levantou. Mas ainda acho que você está se preocupando demais. Divirta-se um pouco para variar.

\- Emm, não estamos mais na faculdade. Nós devemos ser adultos. Quero dizer, olhe para este sofá! Este é um sofá adulto! As pessoas, os adultos, não andam por aí se pegando à toa.

Emmett sorriu pacientemente, mordeu o lábio de maneira significativa e não disse nada.

\- E_ mais_ – ela continuou dando ênfase a palavra 'mais', quando finalmente se levantava do sofá. – eu não tenho tempo para um relacionamento! Estou em constante estado de crise com essa coisa de produtor agrícola.

\- Sim, Bells. Estou bem ciente disso. Por isso do nosso brunch. – Emmett declarou, abrindo a porta e tentando apressa-la com gestos amplos de seus braços. – Enfermeira! - ele falou teatralmente no corredor. – Mimosas, por favor!

.

Em Sedona, enquanto isso, uma cena semelhante se desenrolava no pátio de um Starbucks, enquanto um certo mestre cervejeiro, sentado com cotovelos na mesa e com a cabeça nas mãos, diante de uma garota de cabelos loiros com mechas cor-de-rosa.

\- Espere, espere, espere... – Rosalie levantou sua mão com as unhas pintadas de ouro pedindo para ele para a narrativa, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la. – Eu entendi corretamente? Vocês estavam tendo um momento quente, se pegando com vontade. Então vocês pararam de se beijar do nada, e você não sabe o porquê, mas no minuto seguinte, vocês estão apertando a mão um do outro e dizendo 'é bom fazer negócios com você'?

\- Em resumi, sim. – ele disse, exalando dolorosamente.

\- Isso é uma merda, Edward.

\- Sim.

\- Uma merda muito estranha.

\- Eu sei.

\- Sinto muito. – ela disse, jogando o cabelo atrás do ombro. - Eu não consigo entender o seu tipo de pessoa.

\- Meu tipo de pessoa? Como assim Rose?

\- Pessoas hétero. Vocês complicam demais.

\- Oh! Bem, eu também não entendo. Mulheres são muito complexas.

\- Desde quando você sai por aí com garotas aleatórias, afinal?

\- Ela não é aleatória. Sem contar que você não me conhece há tanto tempo.

Rosalie lhe lançou um olhar longo e duvidoso enquanto tomava um frappuccino com seu canudo verde. Tendo trabalhado no bar desde a inauguração da cervejaria, Rosalie quase fora uma espécie de mentor para ele quando começara, e compartilhando o mesmo tipo de humor negro e ácido da filosofia, os dois se tornaram amigos instantaneamente.

\- Eu te conheço há bastante tempo, Edd. Você é praticamente um monge. É por isso que cerveja é o trabalho perfeito para você. – ela sorriu um pouco enquanto brincava com ele. Porém rapidamente mudou a brincadeira. – Você deve ter realmente se dado bem com ela.

\- Eu não posso explicar o que aconteceu, Rose. Eu não estava planejando isso. Era como... eu não sei,_ ímãs_. Nós estávamos tendo um bom tempo e tudo, era algo amigável e completamente aristotélico, não era como se estivéssemos em um encontro. Apenas curtindo a noite, falando sobre a vida. E então, de repente, _foi_ como... isso. Então não foi mais.

Rosalie riu baixinho, quase para si mesma.

\- Eu me sinto horrível com isso.

\- O quê? – ela exclamou, seu rosto caindo. - Por quê raios você se sentiria mal por um beijo que foi consentido?

\- E se ela achar que estou tentando tirar vantagem dela? A minha posição, como comprador de algo que ela tem, não faz o que eu fiz... sei lá, como se tivesse coagindo ela?

-Foi o que você fez? Coagiu ela em te beijar?

\- Claro que não, quero dizer, não fisicamente, e não conscientemente, não plenamente, pelo menos. Mas ela podia ter se sentido assim, principalmente pela forma que ela agiu depois. Eu estou comprando o produto dela, Rose. Eu tenho um acordo negocial com ela.

\- Edd, – ela disse, simpaticamente, cobrindo a mão dele com a dela. – eu te entendo. Todas essas aulas de ética não foram desperdiçadas para você. Você aprendeu ser ético. Sem contar que você é um cara legal. Então, por que você não liga para ela? Tenta falar sobre isso?

Ele bufou e se mexeu incomodado em seu assento, claramente relutante em aceitar o conselho dela.

\- Comunicação é uma coisa boa, Edd.

_Sim é bom. _

_Eu sei que comunicação é uma coisa boa, porém estou evitando uma situação que por si só já é desconfortável. _

_Por isso estou assistindo "Bastardos Inglórios" pela oitava vez. E pedindo pizza. E principalmente, não usando o telefone._

_Edward, você é um covarde._

_É só não deixar isso acontecer novamente e tudo vai ficar bem._

_Vai tudo ficar bem._

.

Focar-se no trabalho para abafar o ruído branco de sua vida era algo que Bella Swan sempre fez, de modo que essa situação oferecia um estranho tipo de conforto para ela, de seguir uma rotina de hábitos metódicos.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã correr, depois uma longa caminhada pelos campos. Depois consertar qualquer peça da maquinaria que se recusasse a trabalhar naquele dia, ajudar seu pai com as vacas, trabalhando com Jake pelo telefone para projetar seu site de lúpulo por correspondência, lendo livros e sites sobre o assunto, fazer anotações sobre tudo que gostaria de aprender mais ou que deveria saber com certeza. E tudo isso, era geralmente feito, antes do almoço.

Porém, em um final tarde em meados de julho, quando o sol começava a se afastar de seu ardente esplendor, Bella permitiu-se um momento para parar e admirar a altura de suas trepadeiras, que agora se estendia além de onde ela podia tocar seus topos, curvando-se ao redor do cordas amarradas nos postes para servir como uma treliça.

"_Meus bebês estão ficando tão grandes" _– ela pensou orgulhosamente, acariciando um dos pequenos cones de lúpulo em uma trepadeira do tipo _Amarillo_.

Então ele saiu na mão dela.

Alarmada, Bella virou o cone repetidamente, inspecionando todos os lados dela. O caule que ligava a planta estava marrom e enrugado. A ponta do cone era de cor enferrujada. Separando o cone, ela viu que o interior estava cheio de buracos. Olhando para o alto da videira, lutando contra o pânico, de repente ela notou outros caules e cones em uma condição similar.

_Ferrugem no cone._

Isso não só significava que ela tinha que começar a trabalhar – agora mesmo – removendo qualquer planta com sinais do doença antes que pudesse infectar toda a sua colheita, e também significava que teria que fazer uma ligação telefônica.

Mas o telefonema poderia esperar. O resto daquela tarde e noite foi gasto freneticamente e cuidadosamente, verificando cada videira no campo, arrancando e derrubando qualquer um com sinais da doença, e descartando-os em sacos selados. Ela esperava que a praga não se espalhasse tanto, que ela pudesse salvar algumas das plantas.

Ao cair da noite, exausta, desanimada, coberta de suor e suja de terra, com os braços e as mãos doendo, Bella as jogou no celeiro para queimar no dia seguinte e se sentou na varanda.

A praga havia tirado uma grande parte de suas videiras _Amarillo_, mas poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido bem pior.

Para evitar que essa pequena desgraça afetasse demais seus lucros, ela percebeu que teria de renunciar à contratação de mão-de-obra para ajudar na colheita. E a menor safra definitivamente afetaria o pedido da _Masen Brewing_.

Amanhã de manhã, a primeira coisa que ela faria é ligar para Edward e dar-lhe as más noticias.

.

\- _Masen Brewing_. – disse a voz, fazendo com que o estomago de Bella desse uma serie de selvagens cambalhotas.

\- Edward, oi. Sou eu, Bella Swan. – ela resmungou.

\- Oi. – foi sua resposta imediata e barulhenta, como se ele tivesse sido surpreendido de uma soneca e estivesse tentando parecer ocupado. – Está tudo bem?

\- Eu tenho más notícias. – ela disse sem rodeios.

\- Oh?

\- Você já ouviu falar do Fusariose?

\- Oh não, Bella!

\- Sim. – ela suspirou tristemente.

\- Quão ruim está?

\- Alguns pés de _Amarillo_. O que definitivamente vai afetar seu pedido. Mas ainda há tempo para você encontrar outro produtor, liguei para ver...

\- Não, não... – ele interrompeu. – E se nós... se eu pudesse aumentar a quantidade de _Cascade_? Manteria o total geral igual?

\- Oh, bem... - ela disse, surpresa. - Sim, tenho certeza que poderíamos fazer isso.

\- OK, então vamos fazer isso!

\- Você não tem que...

\- Escuta, isso é mais fácil de qualquer maneira. Eu sempre posso usar o lúpulo _Cascade_. Eles são meu pão e manteiga. Sem contar que isso me pouparia muita papelada.

Bella suspirou aliviada.

\- Eu agradeço, Edd, obrigada. De verdade.

_Edd? _Seu coração já acelerado acelerou mais ainda, como se isso fosse possível.

\- Ei – ele disse, lambendo os lábios, sem saber ao certo por que ele estava prestes a dizer o que achava que estava prestes a dizer. – se não for um problema para você, posso ir aí e ver as plantas em algum momento?

\- Querendo conferir por si mesmo, hein? – Bella brincou, e ele soltou a respiração, ele de repente percebeu que estava segurando em uma risada silenciosa.

\- Bem, sim. – ele respondeu em brincadeira. – Micro cervejaria, micro produtor.

\- Nós adoraríamos ter você. – disse ela. – A qualquer hora que você quiser.

.

Assim, em um final de tarde quente e extremamente ventoso no início de agosto, Edward conduziu sua moto a entrada da garagem dos Swan. Com igual ansiedade de ver os seus misteriosos lúpulos e em ver Bella novamente. Felizmente ele não teve que esperar muito tempo: por ter ouvido o estrondo de sua moto a uma boa distância na zona rural tranquila, Bella e seu pai, Charlie, tinham saído do barracão para encontrá-lo, ambos ainda vestindo macacões de trabalho. A bela morena limpando a graxa das mãos dela em um trapo.

\- Bem-vindo. – disse ela sorrindo, apertando os olhos quando os raios do sol encontraram o castanho de seus olhos.

\- Olá. Oi. – ele respondeu, saindo da moto e retirando o capacete para expor uma cabeça de cabelos bronzes, apertando as mãos de ambos os Swan.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse Charlie. – Bella nos contou tudo sobre você.

\- Esse lugar é lindo. – ele observou, tentando o seu melhor para não deixar as palavras de Charlie penetrarem.

\- Somos muito orgulhosos disso. – respondeu ele.

Edward sorriu em concordância com a fala do homem.

\- Vamos? – disse Bella, apontando para o caminho atrás do galpão.

\- Sim! Por favor, estou ansioso para ver essas belas plantas. – ele disse animado, e assim os dois partiram juntos para os campos.

Seu rosto se iluminou ao ver as treliças repletas de cones de lúpulo.

\- Isso é uma visão para os meus olhos cansados. – ele disse com um sorriso admirado, apreciando a beleza natural das plantas e imaginando as coisas surpreendentes que fariam na sua bebida. Ainda imerso em seus pensamentos ele arrancou uma larga folha de grama distraidamente enquanto caminhavam juntos, segurando-a nos lábios entre os polegares para fazer uma trombeta e soprar.

\- Olha só! Eu costumava fazer isso. – disse ela.

\- Já encontrou trevos de quatro folhas? - perguntou ele, apontando para pedaço de verde com um monte de árvores.

\- Nenhum. – ambos riram. Quando mais próximo eles chegaram da área arborizada, algo chamou a atenção de Edward.

\- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, apontando para o que parecia ser uma estrutura parcial nos galhos de uma das árvores maiores.

\- Minha antiga casa na árvore. – ela respondeu, timidamente.

\- Não brinca! Você tem uma casa na árvore?

\- Você quer ver? – ela perguntou. – Nenhum menino _costumava ser_ permitido, mas eu acho que posso fazer uma exceção desta vez.

.

\- Tapete? – ele perguntou quando eles se içaram no minúsculo quarto.

\- Quando meus pais trocaram o tapete da sala de estar, roubei antes de ser jogado fora. - explicou ela. Notavelmente, graças a um telhado sólido e tempo seco, ainda estava em boas condições.

\- Isto é de aconchegante. – disse ele contente, estabelecendo-se de pernas cruzadas em um canto da casa, enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo no outro.

\- Passei muito tempo aqui. – disse Bella.

\- Brincando de casinha?

\- Pensando. Escrevendo.

Ele sorriu.

\- E quanto a você? Você já teve uma casa na árvore? – ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Não. – foi tudo o que ele disse, sua expressão melancólica preenchendo algumas das lacunas.

\- Então, uma infância realmente feliz. - ela disse sarcasticamente.

\- Muito. Ainda tenho as cicatrizes para provar isso. – apesar do tom e do sorriso sempre irônico, seus olhos eram distantes. Ele não estava brincando.

Uma onda de simpatia inundou seu peito e ela olhou suavemente para ele.

\- Sinto muito. – disse ela.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu sou um menino grande agora. – ele respondeu com uma risada plana, assim como uma voz cadenciada os alcançou de baixo.

\- Oláááá? Bella?

\- Mãe? – Bella franziu o nariz em surpresa.

O rosto de uma mulher, como a de Bella, porém mais velha, mais maquiada e um pouco mais redondo, apareceu na janela, um sorriso congelado em seus lábios.

\- Limonada?

Bella lançou a Edward um olhar que dizia '_sinto muito'_. Ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso que dizia: '_não seja_'.

\- Obrigado, Sra. Swan. - ele murmurou, aceitando o copo gelado que ela passou para a pequena casa.

\- Eu pensei que vocês, crianças, poderiam estar com sede depois da sua caminhada no campo. Está quente. – ela explicou desnecessariamente.

\- Ótimo, mãe, obrigada. – foi a resposta fraca de Bella, mas ela também pegou o copo oferecido.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. – ela entoou quando seu rosto recuou. – Divirta-se. – eles assistiram ela caminhar de volta para a casa.

\- Minha mãe, é a etíope da curiosidade. – disse Bella, afirmando o óbvio. – Desculpa.

\- Não. – ele protestou, limpando a boca depois de ter bebido quase todo o copo em um gole. – Isso é incrível. – disse ele, olhando em volta, referindo-se a tudo, desde a modesta casa na árvore até a limonada. – Ela esqueceu os biscoitos, no entanto.

Eles compartilharam uma risada e um momento de silêncio, tomando suas bebidas e ouvindo os pássaros.

\- Não querendo estourar essa bela bolha – ele disse finalmente. –, mas por curiosidade, as datas para a entrega mudaram? À luz do... _infortúnio_?

\- Talvez. – ela respondeu, franzindo a testa. – Eu posso ter um curto espaço de tempo na colheita.

\- Sim? – ele se inclinou para frente, preocupado.

\- Mas fica tranquilo, eu vou fazer isso funcionar. – disse ela com desdém.

\- Bella, deixe-me ajudá-la.

\- Você? Mas você também é um doido extremamente ocupado.

\- Eu posso poupar uma tarde. Eu trarei minha equipe.

\- Mesmo?

\- Ei, até conseguirmos esses lúpulos, estamos de mãos abanando.

\- Bem... isso seria ótimo. – disse ela finalmente, com sincera gratidão em seus olhos. – Obrigada.

.

\- Rose, Seth vocês começam no fim da fila. Garrett e Randall, vocês começam aqui. Vamos fazer isso! – Edward bateu palmas enquanto os voluntários marchavam para seus lugares no campo.

Era um domingo no final de agosto, tempo da colheita, e a equipe da _Masen Brewing_, vestindo camisetas combinando com um imenso "M", de Masen no centro, tinham aparecido em números tão impressionantes que Bella teve que engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta para dizer "obrigada" quando eles se alinharam para receber suas ordens.

Mesmo horas depois, ela se viu subjugada pela gentileza dessas pessoas, e especialmente pela gentileza de seu chefe.

\- Eu não sei como eu posso recompensá-lo. – ela disse a Edward quando eles jogaram outro par de sacas cheias do lúpulo recém-colhido no prédio onde ficariam enquanto secavam. – Já temos mais da metade dos lúpulos.

\- Bella. – ele parou seu trabalho para olhar para ela. – Confie em mim, estamos felizes em fazer isso. Rose pode não ir para a academia, Seth sai com Bree todos os dias, e Randall G. pode trabalhar em seu bronzeado.

\- Há mais de um Randall?

\- Não, há apenas um Randall.

\- Certo. – disse Bella com um sorriso intrigado. – Ainda assim, você não precisava fazer isso.

\- Somos parte da mesma comunidade. – ele assegurou-lhe. – Nós devemos cuidar um do outro. Se você fizer bem, nós fazemos bem.

\- Ok. Você tem um bom ponto.

Quando o céu passou de azul para púrpura e depois para laranja, e a enorme lua amarela surgiu perto do horizonte, os membros da equipe que haviam terminado de colher as fileiras começaram a retirar coolers e as sacolas de seus veículos. Um fogo ardente veio à vida na fogueira ao ar livre dos Swans, e o cheiro de carne assada encheu o ar.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Bella, tirando a cabeça do barracão.

\- Linguiça artesanal, é isso o que é. – Edward respondeu, acariciando a sua barriga. – E já não era sem tempo!

\- Você está fazendo o jantar também? – agora os olhos de Bella realmente se encheram de lágrimas.

\- E nós trouxemos um barril. É um dos meus primeiros lotes – disse ele, largando o último saco de lúpulo. – Espero que não seja uma merda.

\- Não vai. – disse ela, virando-se disfarçadamente para enxugar os olhos.

\- Ei, antes de comermos – disse ele, aproximando-se da porta ao lado dela. – sei que ainda não estão prontos para colher, mas fiquei me perguntando se conseguiria dar uma olhada nos seus lúpulos misteriosos.

\- Sim! – disse ela, virando-se para ele com um sorriso.

.

Estava escuro demais para ver quando chegaram ao campo, mas as estrelas eram grandes e brilhantes, e a luz da lua banhava tudo em um brilho azul o suficiente para Bella navegar por elas.

\- Aqui está. – disse ela animadamente.

Estendendo a mão, Edward puxou um dos cones da videira. Era grande, quase suculento. Espesso. Um pouco de pó.

"_Isso é um bom presságio."_ – ele pensou_._

Enquanto Bella observava esperançosa, ele rasgou a rica carne verde do cone com dedos impacientes, enterrou o nariz nele, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Houve um longo silêncio sem fôlego.

\- Bella. – ele disse baixinho, sua voz cheia de emoção. – Bella! Oh meu Deus!

\- Edward, o que é isso? – ela respondeu, seu coração batendo rapidamente, seu estômago cheio de pavor.

\- Estes lúpulos. – ele enfiou o nariz de volta, inalando novamente. – Eu nunca. Eles são. Eu nunca cheirei nada assim. É incrível. Isso vai mudar tudo.

\- Você está falando sério agora? – ela perguntou estridente, suas mãos voando para a cabeça. – É realmente bom?

\- Bella. É.. – ele fungou novamente, o olhar de descrença em seu rosto se estabelecendo em satisfação, um sorriso saindo em seu rosto. – De outro mundo.

\- Puta merda! – ela sussurrou, sorrindo tanto que seu rosto doía. – Eu estou tão aliviada.

\- Aliviado? Você deveria estar no espaço de felicidade. – ele disse.

Então, aproximando-se dela, segurando o cone em suas mãos quase com reverência, ele o estendeu para ela em um convite sem palavras para sentir o cheiro de si mesma. Inclinando a cabeça para as mãos estendidas, ela respirou.

_Feno recém cortado. Pinheiro de Natal recém cortado. Maçãs caramelizadas. Terra molhada._

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dele, que brilhavam ao luar.

\- Mágico. – disse ele.

\- Sim.

A vertigem do momento estava se desenrolando nesse longo período de contato visual.

\- Estou tão empolgado que eu poderia te dar um bei... – percebendo o comentário de brincadeira que ele estava prestes a fazer, num assunto muito delicado ainda, rapidamente ele parou. – Desculpe. – ele murmurou, olhando para o lúpulo.

\- Está tudo bem. – respondeu Bella, sabendo o que ele estava prestes a dizer e por que ele parou.

\- Ei, escuta – ele disse claramente se esforçando para parecer leve. – sobre o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito. Espero que você não tenha se sentido...

\- Não! Não, não. De modo nenhum. Espero que você não tenha a impressão de que eu...

\- Deus não! De modo nenhum.

\- Está tudo bem. – afirmaram em uníssono, para em seguida rirem da situação minimamente ridícula.

\- Está bem. – ele disse com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Está bem. – ela concordou.

\- Mas eu acho que é melhor se nós... – ele atrapalhou-se.

\- Concordo plenamente.

\- Ótimo. Estou feliz por estarmos na mesma página.

\- Eu também. – ela falou com um suspiro.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ótimo.

Com tudo esclarecido, ou um novo tipo de conforto entre eles. O que havia acontecido naquela noite não seria facilmente esquecido, porém ambos, pelo bem de seu acordo comercial optaram por deixar aquele descuido momentâneo de lado.

\- Você vai me deixar experimentar um pouco dessa cerveja? - Bella perguntou, virando-se para caminhar de volta para o fogo.

\- Claro que sim. – disse ele, vindo ao lado dela. - Eu só espero que seja bom.

\- É muito bom, Edd! – veio a voz de Rose da lareira, a muitos metros de distância.

_Merda, eles estavam..._

\- Nós não estávamos escutando, ou qualquer coisa. – ela acrescentou, com um riso superficial da equipe ao redor do fogo.

\- Ótimo! Aprecie isso. Obrigado. – ele respondeu.

\- A qualquer hora, chefe! – disse a loira com uma piscadela.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Vida adulta é complicado, eu mesma me recuso a me envolver com alguém do trabalho ou da faculdade, porque tenho como experiencia que toda vez que isso acontece dá alguma merda. MAAAS... eventualmente essa tensão sexual dos dois vai ficar insuportável e aí não dá pra resistir, né?! Mas e aí? Vale reviews?! Quanto mais, mais rápido vem o capítulo!_


	5. Capítulo 5

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

.

Em meados de setembro, a colheita estava em andamento, Edward havia recebido o lúpulo, e ele e sua equipe estavam ocupados trabalhando com qualquer mágica que fizessem na cervejaria.

"_É uma química bastante simples, na maioria das vezes."_ – disse laconicamente em resposta à curiosidade de Bella sobre como os ingredientes simples podiam se unir para produzir tantas versões diferentes e complexas de algo.

Bella não acreditou nem por um segundo que era simples, diante do olhar incrédulo dela ele enfim rendeu-se com um sorriso travesso.

_"Ok, talvez haja uma pequena alquimia em tudo isso também!"_ – admitiu por fim.

Porém, com a colheita em andamento, vinha a parte que era verdadeiramente difícil, pensou Bella, quando olhava os campos agora sem qualquer vestígio das plantas que nos últimos meses ela cuidara com tanto esmero. Não bastava o sangue, o suor e as lágrimas que encheram seus dias enquanto as plantas cresciam.

_Não_.

Essa parte foi fácil em comparação com o que viria a seguir. Quando aguardava as plantas crescer ela estava sempre ativa, envolvida, sempre pronta para _fazer_ alguma coisa. Claro, houve tempo, pragas, fungos e muitos outros fatores para enfrentar, mas enquanto ela estava cuidando das plantas ela sentiu um pouco de controle sobre o resultado de sua pequena experiência.

Porém, uma vez que esses lúpulos foram colhidos, tudo estava nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Pelo menos eles eram _boas_ mãos. Mãos fortes. Mãos com dedos longos e ágeis.

_Pare!_

Mãos capazes. Mãos responsáveis. Mãos pertencentes a um _amigo_, uma boa pessoa com grandes ideias e um dom incrível para fazer uma boa cerveja.

_Isso é melhor. Bem melhor._

Como passara um tempo experimentando a grande variedade de cervejas que Edward produzira para a _Masen Brewing _– seja passando na cervejaria em noites quentes do outono, seja degustando as diversas cervejas produzidas, ou simplesmente visitando Rosalie e os outros empregados, que ela agora os considerava amigos – Bella suspeitava que ele iria produzir cervejas memoráveis com o seu produto. Ele inclusive, tinha grandes planos para o tal lúpulo misterioso, especialmente, e por mais que Bella suplicasse que ele lhe desse uma dica do que estava pensando, Edward em nenhum momento divulgou o que ele estava exatamente fazendo com aqueles misteriosos lúpulos.

\- Por favor, Edward, apenas uma dica? – pediu pelo o que parecia a centésima vez, só naquela semana.

\- Uma dica? – divertiu, com seu belo sorriso enviesado. – Você seria capaz de adivinhar com base em uma dica?

Bella considerou sua resposta por alguns segundos.

\- Bem não. – confessou humildemente. – Mas eu preciso saber!

\- Paciência, jovem gafanhoto. – ele brincou com ela. - Tudo no seu devido tempo.

.

Sim. Definitivamente esperar era a parte mais difícil, mas foi facilitada pela companhia de bons amigos, seja eles antigos e novos.

\- Rose! – Edward estava apertando a ponte do nariz em mortificação. Emmett e Bella cobriram a boca, tentando reprimir risos. – Eu não acho que eles precisam ouvir tudo sobre...

Bella e Emmett se juntaram à eles no bar da _Masen Brewing_ com Rosalie, que estava no seu intervalo, e Edward, que havia acabado seu turno de trabalho.

\- Oh, mas Edward, é aí que você está errado. – interveio Emmett, com aquele sorriso fácil. - Por favor, Rosie, continue.

\- Viu, Edd? – Rosalie disse com falsa seriedade. – Estou apenas dando às pessoas o que elas querem.

\- Jesus Cristo. – ele gemeu.

Rosalie estava contando a Bella e Emmett o que a equipe da _Masen Brewing _havia feito há algumas semanas, numa espécie de brincadeira/trote com Edward. Eles haviam embrulhado a moto dele em filme pasticho industrial enquanto ele trabalhava, e quando ele viu o que sua equipe havia feito, ele ficou consternado, pois depois de um longo dia de trabalho ele estava exausto e ter que desembrulhar a moto levou duas longas horas. Rosalie, inclusive, estava realizando uma reencenação bastante convincente da bronca que haviam recebido.

\- Acho que ele até citou Thomas Malthus. Foi um bom momento. – Rosalie terminou, sorrindo e terminando o resto do seu copo de cerveja.

Por um momento a mesa ficou quieta.

\- Bella baba em seu sono. – Emmett ofereceu de repente, provocando um quase cuspir da parte de Rosalie e um tapa no braço de uma Bella de olhos arregalados.

\- Emmett, que diabos é isso?!

\- Estamos compartilhando!

\- Por favor! – ela exclamou, corando.

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso simpático.

\- Enquanto estivermos com disposição para assar coisas. – disse ele em uma tentativa transparente de mudar de assunto. – Alguém quer pizza?

\- Eu não como pizza. – declarou Emmett.

\- Awwn, princesa. – Rosalie brincou, virando o cabelo para ele. – É muito pesado para a sua delicada sensibilidade?

Emmett fechou seus olhos em fendas.

\- Bom, para você saber, eu sou intolerante à lactose. – ele respondeu, fingindo indignação. – Mas sim. Minha sensibilidade é muito delicada.

\- Eu posso pedir para a cozinha nos preparar sem qualquer lactose. – Edward ofereceu, levantando-se da cadeira. – Eu sei, inclusive, que eles têm alguns figos frescos. Querido. E há até uma redução de azeite e vinagre balsâmico como acompanhamento.

Emmett olhou apreciativamente para Edward, levando-se completamente, com uma mão chegando ao seu coração em agradecimento genuíno.

\- Isso soa... maravilhoso. – disse ele, parecendo tocado. Edward assentiu e seguiu para a cozinha.

Emmett sem qualquer discrição admirou Edward por trás, principalmente a sua bunda. Totalmente absorto pelo caminhar do ruivo, ele inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Bella:

\- Tem _certeza de que_ ele não é meu tipo? - perguntou. Ela sorriu e bebeu sua cerveja. Ele estalou a língua e se recostou, cruzando os braços. – Que desperdício.

Bella e Rosalie riram divertidas.

\- Rose, como está Alice? – perguntou Bella, cruzando as pernas sob a mesa.

Um sorriso suave imediatamente iluminou seu rosto, seus cílios batendo sonhadoramente.

\- Incrível. – ela disse enquanto brincava com seu copo vazio, claramente com um sorriso e um olhar apaixonado ao pensar na namorada de longa data, como ela havia contado a Bella há meses atrás.

Demorou alguns segundos para ela voltar ao ar espirituoso de sempre.

\- Emmett! – exclamou ela voltando a si. – Você conheceu o Jasper? Nosso novo _sous-chef_?

\- Não. – Emmett disse, animado com o que ouviu.

\- Venha aqui que vou apresenta-los! – disse ela, pegando sua mão com um sorriso conspiratório.

Tomando o ultimo gole da sua IPA, ele pegou na mão da loira e virou conspiratório para Bella.

\- Vou dar uma checada naquela pizza sem lactose. – ele disse.

\- Bom apetite. – divertiu-se ela.

.

Finalmente, em uma noite de outubro, depois que seus pais foram para a cama, e quando ela estava prestes a clicar na mensagem de _"sim, ainda estou assistindo"_ para a maratona de _Stranger Things _na Netflix, seu telefone tocou.

\- Bella.

\- Edward! Oi! – disse ela surpresa.

\- Eu acho que você sabe por que eu estou chamando. – ela podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

\- Está pronto?

\- Está pronto.

\- Quando eu posso provar?

\- Que tal, agora?

\- Estou a caminho.

Estava escuro quando ela entrou na área de estacionamento deserta da _Masen Brewing_. Ele estava esperando por ela do lado de fora, com as mãos nos bolsos, os tênis _Converse_ arrastando a calçada, um sorriso nervoso em algum lugar entre excitação e medo de abrir o rosto em uma expressão quase infantil de vulnerabilidade. Bella também sentiu quando saiu do carro, uma queimação no estômago, como se tivesse engolido uma xícara de café escaldante de uma só vez, quase ela se esqueceu de fechar a porta do carro antes de correr para onde ele estava.

\- Então?

\- Então.

Eles compartilharam um olhar animado com sobrancelhas levantadas e respiraram fundo, sem ter mais nada a dizer além do convite de Edward enfim disse:

\- Ok! Vamos fazer isso.

Ele a conduziu pela parte de trás do prédio até a parte de produção da cervejaria, onde sobre uma larga mesa havia uma garrafa grande, um abridor de garrafas e um pequeno copo de vidro ao lado.

Eles olharam para isso, depois um para o outro.

\- É uma _Saison_. – anunciou ele.

Bella realmente não sabia o que aquilo significava afinal de contas, mas assentiu ansiosamente.

\- E, eu ainda não tenho um nome escolhido para ela. – acrescentou.

Era isso.

Havia e haveria outras cervejas, mas o conteúdo dessa garrafa de vidro escuro era o culminar de uma jornada muito particular, e ambos estavam ansiosos para saber como terminaria.

Expirando de ruidosamente, depois de ajeitar os ombros, parecendo ter resolvido acabar com essa parte, o que quer que acontecesse a seguir, Edward alcançou decisivamente a garrafa e o abridor de garrafa, tirou a tampa e pegou o copo. Ele cuidadosamente inclinou o copo, servindo com cuidado para não fazer muita espuma.

O copo estava meio cheio, ele gentilmente colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e fez uma pausa, virando o copo na mão para inspecionar o líquido dourado. Levantando, ele fez uma pausa e encontrou os olhos de Bella, inclinando o copo em sua direção com um simples aceno de cabeça, como se ele estivesse brindando sua saúde.

Ela sorriu, seu coração começando a bater.

Ele colocou o nariz no copo e inalou, depois tomou um gole.

Enquanto engolia, seus olhos adquiriram um olhar distante e intenso. Ele piscou e, lentamente, eles se enrugaram em um sorriso de satisfação. Então franziu os lábios em uma tentativa vã de fazer uma expressão neutra e olhou para Bella.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho. – disse ele.

\- Apenas ok? – ela chorou, angustiada. Ela não sabia o que pensar.

\- Experimente. – disse ele, segurando o copo. Ela pegou, cheirou e levou aos lábios. A cerveja encheu sua boca, e sua mente foi instantaneamente em outro lugar.

O gosto era indescritível, e não apenas porque Bella não possuía o vocabulário especializado dos apreciadores de cerveja. Era como nada mais que ela já experimentara. Era o sol em sua pele; era água glacial da primavera na Califórnia, o mais pura e mais cintilante; eram flores crescendo na neve; era como um incêndio. Era como todo bom primeiro beijo que ela já teve em um só.

\- Edward. – ela respirou, olhando para ele, seus olhos brilhantes e maravilhados.

\- Vai funcionar. – ele deu de ombros, ainda tentando morder o sorriso que ameaçava quebrar seu rosto ao meio, e ela começou a bater nele, apenas meio brincalhona.

\- É _inacreditável_ , Edward! É tão bom! É... é incrível! – ela gritou enquanto pulava em torno dele, tentando ao mesmo tempo bater nele e abraça-lo. Ele passou os braços ao redor do rosto, protegendo-se e começando a rir. – É a melhor coisa que você já fez, porra! É_ maravilhosa_, seu bobo!

Aliviada e eufórica, ela tinha começado a fazer algo como rir com tanta força que seus olhos inundaram com lágrimas e ela não poderia dizer se ela estava realmente chorando de alivio ou de alegria. Por fim, ele a segurou em seus braços em um abraço, onde seus olhos ainda estavam conectados, imediatamente a risada diminuiu, e recuperando o fôlego, com os olhos cheios de esperança.

\- Obrigada. – disse ela por fim.

\- Obrigado a _você_. – respondeu ele.

\- Não! Não, isso é tudo que você. Você pegou aqueles lúpulos estranhos e os transformou em ouro, Edward. É... er... eu estou impressionada com o que você fez.

\- Bella, _você_ fez isso. Você os encontrou. Você colocou muito trabalho neles. Você assumiu riscos enormes. Você é um maldito gênio.

\- Pare, pare. – disse ela, balançando a cabeça. – Esta é a sua vitória, Edward.

\- Não. – ele sussurrou enfaticamente. – Se for qualquer coisa, é _nossa_ vitória. Nós fizemos isso juntos. Seu lúpulo esquisito e mágico, minha esquisita alquimia. Admita, Bella. Vamos! – suas palavras foram gentis, mas seu tom era feroz. Ele não ia deixá-la escapar da parte dela nessa vitória.

Ela estava olhando para baixo, tentando impedir que as grandes e quentes lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas. Colocando uma mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça, ele chegou mais perto, descansando sua testa na dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e os dedos dele seguraram os braços dela.

Engolindo em seco, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. O céu estava escuro e cheio de estrelas. Embora ela soubesse que seus olhos eram verdes, eles pareciam negros agora, suas profundezas infinitas sob essa luz. O tempo diminuiu, então parou. Seu coração parou. Todo o ar foi embora. Ninguém respirou.

Então, ele arqueou os lábios para ela.

\- Que tal _Serendipity_? Que nada mais é que uma feliz descoberta ao acaso, ou a sorte de encontrar algo precioso onde não estávamos procurando! Tal qual esses lúpulos incríveis!

\- Sim. – ela sussurrou, começando a respirar novamente, seus lábios espelhando seu próprio sorriso suave. – _Serendipity_. – ela repetiu. - Perfeito.

Então eles se abraçaram em um abraço amigável de vitória, dando tapinhas nas costas um do outro, apertando as mãos em um gesto despreocupado de empresários, contando piadas sobre como deixar o trabalho do dia.

Ele deu a ela uma garrafa para levar para casa e eles disseram boa noite, Bella deslizando para o banco do motorista do carro enquanto ele trancava a cervejaria.

Colocando o carro em movimento, ela recuou e foi para casa. Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto todo o caminho até a sua casa. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza ou de frustração, não, eram lágrimas de felicidade porque a empreitada que ela havia proposto ao seu pai, havia funcionado perfeitamente. Ela havia salvado a fazenda dos Swan e ainda descobrindo um novo uso para as terras, que renderia muito mais dinheiro do que a fazenda de laticínios.

.

Uma semana depois, ela acordou com um texto de Edward:

_Bom dia. Ei, quer ir para o Kentucky?_

.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Eu sei que a maioria vai ficar frustrada por não ter rolado nenhum beijinho quando provaram a cerveja. Qual é?! Eu conheço vocês! Mas encarem o fato: os dois tinham uma meta – a Bella de salvar a fazenda da família e o Edward de ser um sucesso como o mestre cervejeiro da Masen Brewing. A tensão sexual está ali, eles estão atraídos um pelo outro, mas ambos são responsáveis e conscientes que primeiro eles tinham ver se o acordo negocial deles funcionaria. Porque gente, desculpa, imagina se o lúpulo fosse uma furada, e o Edward perdesse o emprego?! Vocês realmente acham que ele ficaria com ela?! Vida adulta é uma merda, meus amores, mas é assim que funciona!_

_Enfim... obrigada por lerem, e não esqueça de deixar uma review, hein?! Amo vocês!_


	6. Capítulo 6

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

.

\- Então, o que você está esperando?

Sobressaltado, Edward ergueu os olhos do computador para Rosalie, que surgira de repente e silenciosamente como um fantasma na porta de seu escritório.

\- Jesus, Rose. Você não bate? – indignou-se. – E estou esperando pelo quê?"

\- Bella. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Por que você está demorando tanto?

Em confusão ele enrugou sua testa e começou a reorganizar os papéis em sua mesa.

\- Eu não estou te acompanhando, Rose. Ela ligou ou algo assim? Ela está esperando lá embaixo?

Caminhando mais para dentro do quarto, abrindo as mãos e revirando os olhos em um gesto que dizia: "_tudo bem_, _tudo bem, eu vejo que vou ter que explicar isso para você_".

\- Você comprou o lúpulo. A cerveja está feita. O negócio está feito. Não era esse o maior problema? A razão pela qual você não procurou algo com ela?

\- Bem, sim. Mas agora estamos... bem. – ele distraidamente pegando uma caneta. – Somos amigos, temos uma boa parceria de negócios.. – ele começou a clicar a caneta com uma mão inquieta. – Você sabe. É... bom. Tudo está bem. – ele girou a cadeira de um lado para o outro, evitando o olhar dela.

\- Tudo bem. Mas Edd, ela fez uma maldita fortuna com aqueles lúpulos, seja de nós, e de todos os seus novos _fanboys_ cervejeiros caseiros por correspondência. – observou Rosalie, olhando para a caneta ainda estalando na mão de Edward e sorrindo. – Ela está a caminho de ser a mais procurada produtora de lúpulo do Arizona, talvez todo centro e costa oeste. A salvadora da Fazenda de Laticínios dos Swan, ela não precisa mais de você.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar.

\- Em termos de negócios, quero dizer. – um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

_Clique, clique, clique, clique._

\- Bem, ainda não assinamos nada, Rose, e isso não sai da sala, mas Bella e eu temos um acordo de aperto de mão que ela continuará vendendo aqueles lúpulos misteriosos exclusivamente para nós. Então as coisas de negócios ainda estão acontecendo.

Enquanto ele falava, o mecanismo de mola dentro da caneta, finalmente incapaz de resistir a todos esses cliques, empurrou a ponta completamente para fora do cano, permitindo que o tubo de tinta e uma variedade de outros minúsculos plásticos que eram partes da caneta cairam. Desajeitadamente ele tentou os colocar as peças juntas.

Vestindo uma máscara muito ruim de indiferença, ele disse:

\- Desculpe por estourar sua bolha.

Rosalie arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

\- Ela vem para a competição de cerveja em Kentucky?

\- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Convidei-a para vir conosco. É uma boa exposição para ela. E se a nossa _saison_ vencer, especialmente, ela deveria estar lá.

Rosalie não disse nada, mas sorriu de um modo insuportavelmente onisciente.

\- Para com isso, Rose.

Ela encolheu os ombros e começou a sair do escritório. Na porta, ela parou e se virou para ele.

\- '_Se vencer_', diz ele. – disse ela com uma risada. – Você é fofo, Edward.

.

\- Você tem o seu soro do olho?

\- Sim.

\- Um hidratante diurno?

\- Sim.

\- Ligue para mim assim que chegar lá?

\- Sim, mãe. – Bella revirou os olhos carinhosamente para Emmett enquanto ele a atormentava na entrada da linha de segurança do aeroporto. – Pare de pairar e me dê um abraço. Eu tenho que ir. - ela disse, espiando Edward, Rosalie, Seth, e alguns outros funcionários da _Masen Brewing_ caminhando em direção à segurança, com suas bagagens de mão a reboque.

\- Vou sentir sua falta. Boa sorte. – ele disse, envolvendo-a em um de seus incríveis abraços.

\- As cervejas vão fazer muito bem, Emm. – ela respondeu.

\- Não, não. – ele riu, balançando a cabeça. – Estou falando sobre Edward.

\- Adeus, Emmett. – ela disse em voz alta, sentindo suas bochechas corarem quando ela o afastou.

\- Edward! – Emmett chamou para cumprimentá-lo, reconhecendo o resto do grupo com um aceno de cabeça. – Cuide da minha menina aqui.

\- Claro. – Edward respondeu, agarrando o ombro de Bella de uma forma amigável e sorrindo.

\- Divirta-se. – disse Emmett com uma piscadela, afastando-se do grupo e mandando um beijo. Bella fez uma careta para ele, mas retornou o beijo.

\- Pronta? – foi a pergunta, bastante redundante, de Edward.

\- Como jamais estarei. – ela respondeu, e eles começaram o longo caminhar pela fila em zigue-zague.

\- Eu gostaria que você tivesse nos deixado comprar o seu bilhete. – disse ele enquanto esperavam. - Você é a razão pela qual nós estamos entre os finalistas nesta competição.

\- Isso não é verdade. – foi a rápida resposta de Bella. – E de qualquer maneira, estou feliz em pagar minha própria passagem. Eu nunca estive lá antes.

\- Kentucky é incrível! – observou Edward.

\- Mal posso esperar. – ela disse, e se inclinou para acrescentar, um sorrisinho iluminando seu rosto. - Quando chegarmos lá, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

\- Oh! – ele disse, uma mistura de surpresa e prazer em seus olhos. – Isso é intrigante.

Nesse momento, o segurança encaminhou Bella na direção de um posto de controle em uma extremidade da sala, direcionando Edward e Rosalie para o outro, e o resto da tripulação da _Masen Brewing_ estava espalhada em algum lugar no meio.

Edward e Rosalie estavam em silêncio enquanto se concentravam no negócio de passar pela segurança, pegando em caixas, desafivelando cintos e tirando os sapatos, puxando laptops e aparelhos de bolsas e bolsos, e passando cuidadosamente pelo pequeno portão eletrônico sem fazer _beep_.

Mas no momento em que as coisas estavam saindo do outro lado do scanner, a expressão de Rosalie se instalou em impaciência e ela estava sacudindo a cabeça em sua direção. Enquanto colocava os sapatos de volta, ele olhou ansioso para ela, sabendo que ele estava prestes a ouvir exatamente o que estava em sua mente.

\- Faça a porra do seu movimento, Edward. – ela ordenou, pegando seu laptop e mochila de uma caixa. – Isso é realmente irritante para mim agora, ok? Ela gosta de você. Você gosta dela. Apenas faça isso! Já!

Tomando fôlego e fechando os olhos em uma aparente tentativa de controlar o volume de sua resposta.

\- Rosalie – ele disse com firmeza, olhando-a no rosto. –, digo isso com amor: cuide do caralho da sua vida

Ela fingiu ofegar, levantando a mão para o pescoço como se estivesse segurando pérolas invisíveis. Falando suavemente e inclinando-se para que não fossem ouvidos, ela disse:

\- Olhe, se _você_ não fizer algo, Edward, eu juro por Deus, _eu_ vou.

\- Seja meu convidado. – ele zombou, enfiando o cinto de volta através dos passadores de seus jeans. – Eu não acho que você é o tipo da Bella.

\- Você sabe que eu estou fora do mercado. Quem disse que eu estava planejando ir até ela, afinal? – ela perguntou timidamente, curvando-se para amarrar suas botas.

Edward olhou para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, virando as palavras em sua cabeça.

"_Tudo bem então." – _ele pensou. – _"O jogo começou!"_

.

O hotel onde a competição estava acontecendo ficava a uma curta viagem de táxi do aeroporto. A tripulação da _Masen Brewing_ tinha reservado um bloco de quartos juntos no terceiro andar, enquanto Bella – que tinha reservado separadamente – estava no quinto. Tendo feito planos para encontrar-se para jantar em uma churrascaria nas proximidades com ótimas críticas, que também serviam uma grande variedade de cervejas artesanais locais. Uma vez que eles se instalaram e tomaram um banho, todos seguiram caminhos separados.

Edward e o resto do contingente de "rapazes", cujo ritual de banho consistia em pouco mais do que reaplicar desodorizante, tinham ido primeiro e estavam sentados a uma longa mesa de piquenique, observando com grande seriedade o menu de bebidas, quando Rosalie e Bella chegaram.

A atmosfera no lugar era relaxada e amigável, era um espaço aberto e com uma iluminação suave. Uma banda de _bluegrass_ estava tocando um cover de Ryan Adams, _Winding Wheel_.

E então ela entrou.

Ela usava um vestido simples, amarrado na cintura, verde com um padrão de floral. Seus cabelos, geralmente reunidos em coque desleixado, caíam em ondas ao redor de seus ombros.

Ajustando-se à sala lotada e barulhenta, ela estava olhando em torno de um rosto familiar, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Quando ela finalmente o viu, seu sorriso a iluminou de dentro para fora como uma lâmpada incandescente.

Observando-a caminhar em direção a ele, ele teve um enorme desejo de engolir, apenas para descobrir que sua garganta estava seca demais. Ele se sentiu subitamente como uma daquelas estátuas de uma igreja católica – aquelas em que o coração, consumido por múltiplos anéis de fogo sobrenatural insaciável, surge do peito.

\- Edward. – Rosalie quase gritou, e ele percebeu que estava olhando, congelado no lugar.

\- Graças a Deus, finalmente vocês chegaram. – ele respondeu em uma tentativa fraca de provocá-las, voltando-se para o cardápio, perturbado e tentando cobrir o quão atordoado ele se sentia. – Estou faminto.

\- E com sede também, aposto. – interrompeu Rosalie, pegando o cardápio com uma expressão de pura inocência.

.

O grupo havia encomendado vários pratos de praticamente tudo no cardápio, inúmeras garrafas de várias cervejas e estava pedindo uma terceira rodada de lenços umedecidos quando cerca de vinte mulheres deslumbrantes que exibiam uma deslumbrante variedade de tatuagens, piercings artísticos e roupas brilhantes, fez uma entrada exuberante e sentou-se a uma mesa do outro lado da sala.

"_Um time de roller derby"_ – Edward supôs. – "_Celebrando algo_."

Ele olhou para Rosalie e instantaneamente se arrependeu.

\- Senhor, tenha misericórdia. – ela disse lentamente, roubando olhares de desejo para eles por cima do ombro. – Foi-se o tempo em que eu estaria desejando a todos uma boa noite neste exato momento. – ela riu. – Ah, monogamia.

\- Elas parecem divertidos. – Seth concordou, seus olhos cheios de travessura. – Alguns de nós que _não estão_ namorando podem estar interessados em, você sabe, fazer um pouco de reconhecimento.

\- Vamos conversar com elas. – propôs Rosalie. Olhando para Edward, ela acrescentou: – Eu posso estar de castigo, mas estou feliz em ser um bom parceiro, que ajuda um amigo. O que você diz, Edward?

\- Não, obrigado. – respondeu ele, olhando para o copo, seu estômago, de repente, pesando como chumbo.

\- Vamos lá. – ela adulou, dando um empurrão no ombro dele e medindo a reação de Bella com o canto do olho. A morena estava enxugando a boca com um guardanapo, evitando cuidadosamente qualquer envolvimento na conversa.

Ele balançou a cabeça com o que ele esperava que passasse por um sorriso educado.

\- Por que não? – ela pressionou em voz alta.

\- Eu vou passar. – ele disse simplesmente, mas sua expressão quando ele olhou para ela era inflexível, tensa. Ficou claro que este era o fim da conversa, tanto quanto ele estava interessado.

Rosalie ficou quieta por um momento, avaliando-o.

\- Combina com você. – ela disse, levantando-se. – Te vejo depois, _Frei Edward_.

Os funcionários reagiram com alegria ao apelido recém-dado enquanto estavam de pé, enrolando os guardanapos e jogando notas sobre a mesa.

Bella e Edward sentaram-se sozinhos.

\- Por que você não vai com eles? – ela insistiu, não fazendo contato visual, falando o mais silenciosamente que podia na sala barulhenta.

\- Não estou interessado. – ele respondeu quase irritado, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. – Estou um pouco cansado. Provavelmente vou dormir cedo.

Ela assentiu. Houve um longo silêncio enquanto ambos olhavam para baixo, dedos ociosos brincando com os cantos dos jogos americanos de papel ou rearranjando os talheres.

\- Edward – disse ela finalmente, olhando para ele através de seus cílios. –, você não precisa cuidar de mim, eu sou uma menina grande. Vá com eles se quiser.

_Merda_.

\- Bella... Eu não estou... – respondeu ele, lutando internamente.

_Como posso explicar isso? _

\- Eu não estou... – ele começou de novo, sentindo seu pulso acelerar enquanto ele falava. - Algo que você precisa entender sobre mim, Bella, é... eu não sou... Eu não acho que eu seja um bom companheiro. – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, decidindo que, das muitas cartas que ele estava segurando em sua mão, essas eram as que ele colocaria na mesa agora.

Seu cenho era suave, porém preocupado.

\- Ed... – ela começou a protestar.

\- Não, eu tenho idade suficiente agora para saber isso sobre mim mesmo. Crescendo, meus pais, bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu não tenho nada como um modelo de relacionamento saudável em casa. Eu cresci com medo de ser assim com outra pessoa. E sempre que eu... que estou com alguém... – ele continuou, respirando fundo. – eu meio que aceitei. Eu me fechei. – ele olhou para baixo, para onde seus dedos tinham rasgado um guardanapo de papel, um sorriso irônico passando brevemente por seus lábios. – Não é uma boa maneira de dizer. Eu não sou do tipo namorado. – declarou ele. – E eu não saio por aí atrás de mulheres.

\- É por isso que ela te chamou de _Frei Edward_? – disse Bella em uma voz suave, captando o significado do comentário anterior de Rosalie.

Ele riu pelo nariz, um bufo auto depreciativo, enquanto terminava sua cerveja.

\- Você não precisa se auto explicar, Edward. – disse ela, com um sorriso tímido nos olhos. – Mas gosto de pensar que conheço você muito bem. Você é atencioso e gentil; você é um bom ouvinte; você é esperto; você é honesto; você realmente se importa com seus amigos. Essas são... – ela fez uma pausa, procurando pela expressão certa. – qualidades que podem ser transferidas a qualquer relacionamento.

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso torto, relutando com a gratidão em seus olhos.

\- Você não é seus pais, Edward. E honestamente, acho que você seria um ótimo namorado. Ela mordeu o lábio e corou profundamente, percebendo como isso soava.

\- Obrigado. – ele respondeu tão simplesmente quanto seu coração batendo permitiria. Ele sorriu para ela. – Vamos sair daqui. – disse ele.

.

No saguão do hotel tinha um bar, onde ele insistira que parassem para tomar uma bebida noturna: Bourbon com gelo.

\- Você está nervoso? – ela perguntou. – Sobre a competição?

\- Talvez... não sei... sim e não. Espero que façamos bem, obviamente. Mas neste momento, fiz tudo que posso.

Ela assentiu, tomando um gole.

\- Ei, no aeroporto, você disse alguma coisa sobre uma surpresa? – ele perguntou, a bebida e a conversa íntima de antes, colocando-o mais à vontade.

\- Oh sim! – ela disse, abaixando o copo. - Está no meu quarto. Você me acompanha?

.

Ele pairou nervosamente na porta do quarto dela, sentindo-se intrusivo, tentando não olhar para qualquer coisa que não deveria ver.

\- Edward. – ela chamou do quarto, onde estava curvada, passando por uma mala bagunçada e cheia de coisas. – Você pode entrar, sabe?

Autoconsciente, mas resolvendo seguir sua liderança, ele deixou a porta e entrou.

\- Aqui está! – ela disse triunfante, segurando um monte de papéis dobrados.

_O que poderia ser?_

Ela deu um grande passo para onde ele estava e colocou o pacote em suas mãos, uma expressão de júbilo no rosto. Desdobrando-o, ele viu alguns emblemas e selos de aparência oficial, junto com um emaranhado de palavras em latim. Não muito capaz de descobrir o que era, mas com medo de decepcionar Bella com uma reação não muito calorosa a algo que ela estava tão animada, ele olhou inexpressivamente para ela, as palavras _"o que é isso?"_ apenas se formando em seus lábios.

\- É um certificado. É do departamento de botânica da universidade do Arizona. – ela explicou antes que ele pudesse perguntar. – Eu levei alguns desses lúpulos misteriosos para que eles pudessem me ajudar a descobrir o que eles poderiam ser. Acontece que é uma variedade totalmente nova, Edward. Eles registraram isso para mim. Eu tive até que nomear isso.

\- Puta merda. – disse ele, e quis dizer isso, olhando de volta para os papéis.

\- Claro, meu primeiro pensamento foi _'Serendipity'_, mas eles disseram que isso poderia realmente causar problemas se já houvesse uma cerveja com esse nome. Então eu fui com...

\- _Kismet_. – ele leu, tendo finalmente decifrado a forma, com a respiração presa na garganta.

\- _Kismet_. – ela repetiu, olhando para ele. – "Destino", tinha algo mais apropriado?

\- Bella, wow. – foi tudo o que conseguiu, o turbilhão de emoções em seu peito roubando-lhe a fala.

Ela sorriu para ele quando ele entregou o certificado de volta para ela.

\- Eu pedi para que imprimam uma cópia melhor para enquadrar e colocar na cervejaria. – disse ela. – O que você acha?

Ele não tinha palavras. Então ele fez a única coisa que pôde: ele levou a mão para os lados do rosto dela, inclinou-se para a frente e deu um beijo doce e simples em seus lábios.

Quando ele se afastou, seus luminosos olhos castanhos, tão próximos que pareciam enormes, registraram algo diferente do choque que ele esperava ver, embora exatamente o que sua expressão transmitia, ele não pode dizer naquele estranho momento. Ele passou os polegares pelas bochechas dela, então ele afastou as mãos.

\- Boa noite. – disse ele.

\- Boa noite. – ela respondeu, e ele saiu do quarto.

Sozinho no elevador, que se movia num ritmo bastante lento, ele teve tempo para refletir sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

_Que porra foi essa?_

_Talvez estivesse tudo bem. Talvez não tenha que significar nada._

_Talvez tenha sido apenas um beijo amigável._

_Sim, amigável._

Só então ele pegou seus próprios olhos no painel espelhado na parede do fundo, sua expressão extremamente dura e latente.

_Porra._

.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Ahhh Kentucky, Kentucky… nem te conheço e já te considero pacas! HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Será que vai rolar alguma coisa nessa viagem, a competição ainda nem foi e já rolou aquele selinho nada, NADA inocente! Ohh senhor! Essa tensão ao mesmo tempo que é excitante é tão frustrante!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa historinha doida, espero realmente que vocês estejam gostando! Se está ou não, deixa aquela review fofa, linda, super importante para que eu saiba seus pensamentos, ok?! Obrigada até agora, e nós vemos no próximo, que... melhor aguardar!_

_Beijos._


	7. Capítulo 7

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

.

No dia seguinte, como os resultados da primeira categoria estavam prestes a ser anunciados para um salão cheio de esperançosos entusiastas das cervejas artesanais. Era a primeira das nove categorias que as cervejas de Edward haviam sido nomeadas. Edward sentou nervosamente entre Rosalie e Bella, seus olhos cintilando de um lado para o outro no painel de juízes no palco, tentando discernir o resultado de algum modo.

\- E na categoria de melhor _India Session Ale_... – disse o mestre de cerimônias, abrindo o pequeno cartão em suas mãos. – O vencedor é...

Bella apertou o braço de Edward.

\- _Ballast Point Brewing and Spirits_. – declarou ele, e a sala explodiu em aplausos. Edward expirou ruidosamente, desapontado, mas destemido. Ele sentiu cerca de dez mãos estenderem-se para acariciá-lo nos ombros e costas, assegurando-lhe que ele ganharia o próximo.

Ele olhou para Bella com uma tentativa de um sorriso composto e ela sacudiu o braço que estava segurando, como se fosse soltá-lo. Inclinando-se para falar em seu ouvido.

\- _'Esqueça, Jake'_ – ela disse, sorrindo, e citando o filme _Chinatown_ de Roman Polanski. – _'é Chinatown'_.

Edward fez arregalou seus olhos verdes quase de forma caricatural, inseguro de ter ouvido corretamente. Embora ele tivesse assistido ao filme pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes, ele sabia que nunca tinha mencionado isso para ela.

"_De onde veio isso?" – _Ele sorriu para ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas em descrença.

Depois disso, foi uma verdadeira varredura de prêmios para a_ Masen Brewing_: _Pilsner_, _Radler_, _Witbier_, _IPA_, _Sour_, _Weiss_, _Stout_ – ele venceu em todas as categorias. O chão ao redor de seus pés estava repleto de pequenos troféus que mostravam lúpulos e feixes de cevada, a tal ponto que ele estava quase envergonhado por quão inteiramente o seu trabalho dominara a competição.

Então foi a vez de _Serendipity_.

\- Os juízes ficaram particularmente impressionados com a cerveja vencedora na próxima categoria. – brincou o locutor, e Edward imediatamente soube que havia vencido. – Para melhor _Saison_... – disse ele, já olhando para eles, mas fazendo uma pausa para um efeito dramático. – _Serendipity_, da _Masen Brewing_.

Rindo, ele puxou Bella em seus pés para um abraço, e ela o empurrou para o palco, batendo palmas e gritando como se não tivesse nada a ver com isso.

Ao entregar o troféu a Edward, o locutor disse:

\- Acho que falo por todos que provaram esta cerveja quando digo que adoraríamos ouvir mais sobre surgiu esta. – a multidão começou a aplaudir. – Você pode dizer algumas palavras?

Ele entrou em pânico um pouco, não muito para falar em público, mas aproveitou a oportunidade, imaginando que poderia ao menos agradecer ao lúpulo de Bella.

\- Eu gostaria de agradecer aos juízes, à minha incrível equipe e a todos da comunidade cervejeira por isso. – ele começou, olhando para o troféu enquanto os aplausos cessavam. – Porém, que eu realmente preciso agradecer é a Bella Swan, minha nova produtora de lúpulo, que veio até mim com algo tão mágico que eu não poderia recusar. – disse ele, encontrando os olhos dela, que transbordavam de alegria na multidão que olhavam admirados para ele. – E eu paguei para ver. – acrescentou ele, rindo.

Então, respirando, profundamente ele explicou:

\- Eu chamei essa cerveja _Serendipity_ porque, bem, a maioria das pessoas acha que isso significa apenas sorte. Mas, o fato interessante, é que não é isso que realmente significa. Significa a habilidade ou a capacidade de encontrar algo valioso, mesmo quando você está realmente procurando por algo mais.

Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha e no vinco de seu sorriso.

\- E isso só pareceu se encaixar. – ele disse. Então, erguendo o troféu em uma saudação sem palavras, ele saiu do palco e voltou ao seu lugar.

.

Observando-o no palco, Bella se viu admiranda, pela primeira vez em pouco tempo, em como ele é bonito. Realmente bonito. As linhas do nariz e das maçãs do rosto, o complicado verde dos olhos e o escuro dos cílios, as luzes refletindo o dourado nos cabelos bronze, os fios que perpetuamente cai em seus olhos.

E enquanto ela o ouve explicar o significado de _serendipity_, um pouco sem fôlego, ela está tão orgulhosa, mas esse sentimento não é tão puro, nem tão elevado quanto deveria ser. Há uma dor nela; algo está misturado com isso, algo que ela não consegue nomear, e isso coloca seu coração batendo no pescoço de uma maneira desconfortável, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

Então as palavras vêm a ela, nítidas e claras em sua mente:

_Ele é um homem lindo._

_Ele é a pessoa mais bonita._

_E eu estou apaixonada por ele._

As palavras são apenas verdadeiras. Não há como discutir com eles. Mas eles vão ficar enrolados em volta do coração dela agora, como um gato dormindo dentro de casa.

Ela abre a garrafa de água e começa a engolir como se estivesse tentando engoliu um comprimido. Então ele está voltando do palco, sorrindo para ela com um olhar que é uma combinação impossível de admiração e tristeza, e ele está agarrando cegamente a mão dela quando ele se senta, e seus dedos se enrolam juntos, e eles não se soltam pelo resto da cerimônia.

.

Com todos os prêmios entregues e a cerimônia finalmente finalizada, o salão de festas esvaziou-se e o saguão do hotel, cujas superfícies de ladrilho amplificaram o ruído considerável, foi inundado por centenas de pessoas de alto astral.

\- Oh meu Deus, que noite! – Rosalie exclamou, rindo alto e fazendo uma discreta dança da vitória.

O resto da equipe acompanhou, perguntando de várias formas onde eles iam celebrar os seus oito prêmios, o maior número da noite para uma única cervejaria.

\- Vão vocês. – Edward disse, um estranho olhar ferido no rosto.

\- O quê? – todos se surpreenderam.

\- Foi um dia... intenso. – disse ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo e tentando sorrir para que eles o deixassem em paz. – Eu vou descansar. Certifiquem-se de ficar totalmente bêbados por mim, no entanto. – ele acrescentou, batendo a mão no ombro de Seth.

Dando um suave aperto no braço de Bella em agradecimento, Rosalie olhou com simpatia para Edward, parecendo não querer, de repente, continuar com suas táticas de persuasão.

\- Descanse um pouco, Edd. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Quando o grupo se afastou, Bella ouviu o seu nome e olhou para onde ele estava sendo chamado. Edward olhava para ela com um sorriso suave nos lábios e os braços estendidos. Ela praticamente correu para entrar neles, em um abraço em que ele a puxou para perto. O barulho no saguão se erguia agora, quase ensurdecedor, ele colocou os lábios no ouvido dela, murmurando em seus cabelos, alto o suficiente para ela ouvir:

\- _'De todas as cervejarias de todas as cidades de todo o Arizona, estou tão feliz você entrou na minha.'_ – disse ele a famosa linha de _Casablanca_ com algumas modificações. Ela sorriu contra a sua camisa aninhada em seu ombro, ela apertou os braços ao redor de seu peito. Ela sentiu ele beijar o topo de sua cabeça, e depois soltá-la. Ele foi em direção aos elevadores sem olhar para trás.

.

_Estou apaixonado por ela._

_Eu não confio em mim mesmo para não contar a ela._

_Ela merece melhor que isso._

.

Tomando como refúgio uma cabine do banheiro no segundo bar que a equipe visitou naquela noite, Bella verificou seu telefone. Não há novas mensagens. Seu coração afunda um pouco, mas ela não está surpresa. Então, digitando seu aplicativo de e-mail, ela pensa a princípio:

_"Isso deve ser um erro"_.

Mas não é.

Existem mais de mil novas mensagens de e-mail não lidas em sua caixa de entrada. Todos querendo comprar seus lúpulos vencedores.

.

Ela rola, puxando os lençóis acumulados em volta do pescoço enquanto olha para os dígitos vermelhos do relógio pela centésima vez.

É só depois das duas da manhã.

Ela suspira, inquieta, chutando os lençóis, e joga os braços e as pernas para fora em um padrão de estrelas do mar através do colchão, exasperada.

Ela fecha os olhos e os abre novamente. Ela respira. Ela balança as pernas para o lado da cama.

.

Sua mão estava posicionada a um centímetro da porta.

"_Você tem certeza disso?"_ – sua voz interior a questiona.

"_Sim. Eu preciso dizer isso. Eu preciso que ele ouça isso."_ – ela reponde em sua cabeça com firmesa.

"_Mas, Bella às duas da manhã? Ele deve estar dormindo!"_ – contrapõe sua voz interior.

Mas antes que as vozes em sua cabeça pudessem levar esses pensamentos muito além, os nós dos dedos batiam suavemente na porta do quarto de Edward. Inclinando o ouvido depois da segunda rodada de pancadas, ela ouviu um movimento abafado. A chave foi destravada e a porta se abriu para revelar um Edward em calças de pijama xadrez e uma camiseta branca, apertando os olhos, tentando esfregar o sono em seu rosto sonolento.

\- Bella, que horas são? – ele se inclinou contra a porta aberta, seu cabelo mais bagunçado, arrepiados em todos os ângulos.

Agora que ela o tinha acordado, agora que ele estava realmente parado ali na frente dela, e agora que não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser derramar suas entranhas, o arrependimento foi instantâneo.

\- Edward. Oh merda! Eu sinto muito. Eu, oh meu Deus, esta foi uma ideia terrível. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. – seu estômago se contorceu em mil nós, sua boca seca, ela tentou impedir o fluxo de palavras, mas seus lábios continuaram se movendo, deixando-os escapar.

Ela enrolou os dedos em punhos, amaldiçoando sua impulsividade.

\- Volte para a cama, Edward. Eu sinto muito. Não é nada.

\- Não, não. Bella, o que está acontecendo? Conte-me. – ele pediu.

\- Eu não posso. – disse ela, desanimada, ignorando a pergunta e voltando para a escada. - Boa noite.

\- Hey. – disse ele, de repente alerta, alcançando o corredor para agarrar o braço dela, segurando a porta aberta com o pé. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – ele perguntou, baixando a cabeça para encontrar o olhar dela.

\- Não, não, nada aconteceu, Edward. É nada.

Ele exalou aliviado.

\- Deus, meu _time_ é uma merda horrível. Totalmente sem noção! – ela espiralou.

\- Bella, o que... – ele estava balançando a cabeça, desnorteado.

\- Eu gosto de você. – ela desabafou antes que pudesse pensar melhor, apertando os olhos fechados. – Eu gosto _muito de_ você. _Muito_. E eu sei que isso fode tudo, e nós concordamos que não iríamos... – ela empurrou as palmas de suas mãos em seus olhos, então olhou para ele, sua expressão aberta, vulnerável. – Mas eu não pude, Edward. Eu não posso evitar mais. Eu precisava que você soubesse.

\- Bella... – ele respirou. A mão dele escorregou do braço dela, a boca ligeiramente aberta. De repente, ele estava ofegando, como se tivesse acabado de subir uma escada, seu olhar se voltando para dentro.

\- Por favor, eu sinto muito... – ela implorou, apoiando-seno que parecia ser a reação contrária dele. – Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa. Podemos apenas fingir que isso nunca aconteceu? – ela se virou novamente para subir as escadas.

\- Foda-se! – ele disse, sua voz áspera, entrando no corredor e puxando-a de volta para ele.

De repente suas mãos estavam em seus ombros, empurrando-a suavemente contra a parede, cobrindo sua boca com a sua. Suas mãos se aproximaram de seus antebraços quando ela encontrou o beijo, o brilho explodindo por trás de suas pálpebras. De alguma forma urgente e terno ao mesmo tempo, o beijo parecia uma declaração, um selo de aprovação sobre o risco que ela acabara de tomar.

\- No minuto em que te vi – ele sussurrou atentamente, puxando para trás e acariciando seu cabelo longe do rosto com dedos trêmulos. - Eu sabia... eu sabia... bem, eu não sei o que eu sabia, na verdade. – ele admitiu com uma risada suave. – Eu não acredito em nada disso de destino, geralmente. Mas assim que te vi, eu simplesmente... sabia que algo importante estava acontecendo.

\- Edward. – ela respirou, seus dedos curvando levemente nas ondas acobreadas de seu cabelo, seu coração inchando como um balão dentro de seu peito.

\- Obrigado por me acordar. – ele disse baixinho, afeto transbordando em seu olhar.

Agora era a vez dela reivindicar seus lábios, os longos e lentos beijos que se seguiram eram como pequenas mordidas em um doce pêssego.

\- Oh Bella. – ele suspirou contra os lábios dela enquanto roçava o nariz dela com o seu próprio. – Eu sou tão estranho. Eu sou estranho pra caralho. Eu trabalho o tempo todo. E eu penso demais sobre cerveja.

Ela riu entre beijos.

\- Edward, eu sei. – disse ela tranquilizadora. – Eu gosto disso em você.

\- E eu tenho um gato, Bella. E eu acho que ele me odeia. – ele disse, tendo um tempo cada vez mais duro plantando beijos em sua boca risonha. – É... bem... só para você saber, divulgação completa sobre minha vida esquisita. – explicou ele, seu rosto se abrindo em um sorriso.

\- Tudo bem. – ela disse, e o sorriso desapareceu lentamente do rosto dela. – Mas o que isso... – ela deslizou os braços ao redor de seus ombros. – significa para... os negócios?

Seus olhos eram cada vez mais escuros e famintos quando ele olhou para ela, suas mãos começando a vagar possessivamente por seu corpo, ele trouxe sua boca de volta sobre a dela, que se abriu para sua língua enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça contra a parede, derretendo em seu beijo.

\- Eu não me importo. – ele murmurou contra seus lábios. – Vamos conversar sobre isso de manhã.

Suas últimas três palavras enviaram uma emoção elétrica através de seu corpo.

Mas quando ele pegou a mão dela para puxá-la para o seu quarto, ambos perceberam que, como eles estavam confessando seus sentimentos no corredor, a porta se fechou e trancou atrás dele.

\- Porra. – ele murmurou em voz baixa.

\- Ok, então... – disse Bella, reprimindo um sorriso. – acho que vamos ao meu quarto.

.

Embora o resto da noite permanecesse para sempre como um agradável borrão onírico em sua memória, as impressões sensoriais individuais permaneceram.

O deslizamento suave de seus dedos através da pele sob sua camisa.

O trecho e sua bermuda de algodão, enrolada em seu punho.

O som de sua risada ao olhar em seu rosto quando ela retirou uma caixinha de preservativos, como que por mágica, de sua bolsa de maquiagem

\- Estou totalmente preparada para tudo, Edward. – ela explicou, mostrando-lhe os tabletes para a purificação de água e a sinalizador que estavam de alguma forma estavam escondidos lá também.

O gosto dela na sua língua, azedo e doce.

Ela ofegando em seu ouvido.

A pressão suave de suas coxas em torno de seus quadris.

As cócegas dos dedos dela sob o queixo dele, o braço dela envolvendo todo o caminho ao redor da parte de trás do pescoço dele.

O tom alto e ofegante de seu nome em seus lábios quando ele empurrou os dois ao orgasmo.

O peso de sua cabeça, deitada em seu peito, enquanto ele desenhava círculos preguiçosos em suas costas.

_Era a perfeição_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eu já cansei de dizer a vocês: o negócio é não ter pressa! O que tiver que acontecer VAI acontecer, e acontece do melhor jeito possível! Vai dizer que não foi fofo esse jeitinho que as coisas se desenvolveram?! Ahhh... claro que foi! Bom, estamos quase chegando ao final, mas isso não quer dizer que as reviews tem que parar, ok?! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e lendo, sei que nunca respondo as reviews, mas ou é escrever ou responder, eu prefiro ficar com o primeiro na minha rotina diária corrida, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não leia e sorria com cada uma delas. Vocês são maravilhosos, como sempre são, e são o melhor presente para quem escreve fanfic! Obrigada por tudo, obrigada por lerem meus devaneios nestes 10 anos! Amo vocês!_


	8. Capítulo 8

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

.

\- O que você está fazendo? – ela murmurou com um sorriso preguiçoso, apenas abrindo os olhos, arqueando as costas em um alongamento lânguido.

\- Hum? – ele cantarolou, encostado na cabeceira da cama em uma pequena nuvem de travesseiros macios de hotel. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não tirou os olhos do telefone, os polegares escrevendo uma mensagem.

Ela não tinha ideia de que horas eram, mas o sol estava claro o suficiente agora para entrar pelas pequenas frestas e laterais das cortinas blecaute.

Ela esticou o pescoço para pressionar um beijo ao lado do braço dele, juntando os lençóis em volta de si.

\- Eu espero que você não seja do tipo que beija e conte, Edward. – ela ronronou, acariciando sob seu cotovelo para descansar a cabeça contra seu peito nu.

\- Bem... – ele brincou, um sorriso travesso se formando no canto da boca.

Ela deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão.

\- Não, não. – ele riu. – Só tenho que deixar Rosalie saber que ainda estou vivo. Está ficando meio tarde, e não quero que ninguém entre em pânico se bater na minha porta e eu não responder. Não que eles estejam acordados, de qualquer maneira. – ele acrescentou. – Pronto! Enviado! – disse ele, virando-se para ela, erguendo seu rosto para capturar os lábios femininos em um beijo.

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto as lembranças da noite anterior de repente voltavam vividamente. Cada sensação que ele despertou no seu corpo. Cada beijo partilhado. As quatro rodadas de sexo que tiveram. Foi uma longa e memorável noite. Talvez a melhor da sua vida inteira!

Edward era um homem e um parceiro sexual formidável. Sempre atencioso, preocupado não apenas com o prazer próprio, mas principalmente o dela. Cada movimento, cada posição, cada gemido, cada orgasmo que ela teve. Tudo foi perfeito, melhor, muito melhor que a sua imaginação sequer ousou em fantasiar.

Ela suspirou no beijo que partilhavam.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela quebrou o beijo, mas seu rosto ficou perto, e ela acariciou sua bochecha com o lado do dedo indicador.

\- Então o que acontece agora? – ela perguntou.

\- Nós pedimos serviço de quarto. – ele respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito, e beijou seus lábios. – Então, talvez... – ele beijou o nariz dela – nós podemos tomar um banho... – ele beijou o olho esquerdo.

\- Você disse _'nós'_? E apenas _'um'_ banho? - ela murmurou.

\- Uhumm. – disse ele, e beijou seu olho direito. – Então... – ele beijou sua boca, seus lábios demoradamente. – Bem, depois, talvez nos retornamos para onde estamos agora. – ele sugeriu, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu rosto.

\- Eu não odeio esse plano. – disse ela contra o sorriso dele, deslizando suas mãos por seu peitoral e indo para a sua nuca, deixando uma lá e outra fazendo o caminho de volta por seu peitoral. Então, inclinando-se um pouco para trás, sua expressão mudando sutilmente, ela encarou os seus selvagens olhos verdes.

\- O quê? – ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas juntas.

Ela riu para si mesma e balançou a cabeça, os olhos fechados e os lábios franzidos, tendo segundos pensamentos sobre o que quer que fosse que ela ia dizer.

\- Bella, o que foi? – ele pressionou. – Não vamos fazer isso de novo, hein?

\- Desculpa. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes. – Eu sinto que este é um momento estranho para perguntar, mas também provavelmente já deveria ter perguntado a você há algum tempo. – disse ela.

\- Qualquer coisa. – ele respondeu, colocando a mão de forma tranquilizadora em seu braço.

Ela respirou fundo, hesitou, levantou o lençol sobre a boca e timidamente perguntou:

\- Edward qual é seu nome completo?

Diante da pergunta estranha, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e batendo na cabeceira da cama em uma risada silenciosa.

\- Oh meu Deus! – ele respondeu. – Eu não posso acreditar que isso não tenha surgido antes. Bella... isso é... Uau! Como não nunca discutimos isso? Você fez negócios comigo!

\- Eu sei! E não sei. – ela chorou, ficando rosa. – Eu acho que em um certo ponto, passou pela minha cabeça perguntar, mas todo mundo te chama só de "Edward, o mestre cervejeiro", que sei lá, fiquei com medo de perguntar, vai se seu sobrenome é algo como _Beer_ ou _Brewing_ ou ainda _Craft Brew_? – enumerou com um sorriso sem graça. – Ou algo sem graça como Smith ou Willians? Ou constrangedor como _Piggs_ ou _Nutters_? Ou talvez, _Hiscock_? Não é um bom nome para ser mestre cervejeiro.

Ele riu divertido.

\- Eu não sei se fico lisonjeado por você acreditar que meu sobrenome tem algo a ver com cerveja ou chateado por você achar que meu sobrenome fosse tão constrangedor? _Piggs_? _Nutters_? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – _Hiscock_? – ele riu. – Sério, que você pensou nisso? Que "Seu pau", fosse meu sobrenome?

\- Bem, você sempre se apresentou como Edward, e todo mundo sempre te chama de Edward, o mestre cervejeiro, eu só dei por certo que seu sobrenome era algo tolo, que você não gostava como sei lá... _Hiscock_. – ela deu de ombros. – Pensa bem, um mestre cervejeiro chamado Edward Hiscock, você seria uma piada. – ela justificou, com um sorriso amarelo. – Enfim... como não perguntei no começo, só me acostumei... Depois de um tempo pareceu rude questionar isto. Quero dizer, e se esse ou qualquer outro sobrenome constrangedor fosse realmente o seu verdadeiro? É uma pergunta rude!

\- Você acha que se meu sobrenome fosse _Hiscock_, alguém deixaria eu assumir a gerência de uma cervejaria?

Bella deu de ombros.

\- Vai que os donos estejam mais preocupados com a qualidade do produto, do que com o sobrenome do mestre cervejeiro?

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Parabéns, Bella. Você acabou de dormir com um cara cujo nome você nem conhece direito.

\- Pare com isso! – ela riu, sentando-se para pegar um travesseiro e batendo na cabeça dele. Ele pegou e jogou sobre o final da cama, ofegando entre as gargalhadas.

\- Então – ele disse. –, você quer saber?

\- Sim. Conte-me!

Colocando o rosto em uma expressão séria.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen, terceiro. – ele entoou pomposamente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Você está falando sério? – ela gritou, cobrindo a boca com a mão. – _Terceiro_? Existe um primeiro e um segundo?

\- Sim, eu estou falando sério. – ele respondeu, zombeteiramente defensivo. – Ok, _agora_ você está sendo rude.

Com isso, ela ficou de quatro e o atacou, montando seu colo e tentando lutar com os braços que ele jogou em torno de sua cabeça em busca de proteção.

\- Eu vou te mostrar rude. – disse ela, empurrando as mãos de volta para a cabeceira da cama e sufocando o rosto entre os seios.

Mas suas táticas se mostraram ineficazes, já que sua vítima fez um pequeno e satisfeito som no fundo da garganta e contra-atacou com a boca, claramente satisfeito por se encontrar nesta posição. Bella gritou e se contorceu até que, de repente, ela estava de costas, com ele pairando sobre ela. Rapidamente ela teve a percepção de que o serviço de quarto teria que esperar tornando-se absurdamente claro enquanto algo de sua anatomia pressionava insistentemente contra sua coxa.

.

Muitos minutos depois, quando ele encontrou a motivação para rolar de lado e checar seu telefone, havia um texto de Rosalie:

"_Não está no seu quarto, hein? Corrida da vergonha pela manhã, eu acho."_

Ele riu, para em seguida responder.

"_Hahaha__. Sim, sim, você estava certa sobre nós."_

Seu telefone tocou novamente.

"_A propósito, eu não acho que seu gato te odeia, Edd_."

Edward suspirou exasperado.

"_OK, quanto da conversa você ouviu?"_ – ele perguntou, preparando-se internamente para o que seria uma longa série de piadas.

"_Ah, tudo! A afterparty estava acontecendo no quarto de Seth. Nós poderíamos ter grudado nossos ouvidos na porta..."_

"_Deus! Vocês vão sempre lembrar disso, né?" _– ele questionou temeroso.

"_Pode ter certeza que sim!" _– ela devolveu com uma série de emojis que ia desde diabinhos a carinhas dando gargalhadas.

.

\- Bem, estou feliz por termos elaborado um plano. – disse Bella, semideitada na cama, depois de ovos e torradas, tomando o último gole de café do serviço de quarto.

\- Você se sente bem sobre isso? – ele perguntou, inclinando-se para beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

O plano, incompleto, mas promissor, era o seguinte: Edward sugeriria aos donos da _Masen Brewing_ sobre investir no negócio de lúpulo da Bella e comprar os direitos exclusivos do lúpulo _Kismet_. Esse investimento a ajudaria a expandir o negócio da maneira como agora parecia óbvio que precisava e teve o benefício adicional de colocar os dois em um nível um pouco mais equilibrado.

\- Sim. Mas eu vou ter que ter reuniões de diretoria e outras coisas agora? – ela franziu o nariz. – Não foi para isso que frequentei a faculdade de jornalismo.

\- Eu vou fazê-los levar um engradado de cerveja para cada reunião. – Edward ofereceu. – E, ei, talvez você possa trabalhar como freelancer no período de entressafra?

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Sim. Eu vou me tornar um crítico de cerveja. – brincou. – E meu primeiro artigo será sobre o multiplamente premiado mestre cervejeiro Edward Cullen. – ela disse séria. – Sabe, ugh! Ele é _tão_ superestimado!

Ele pousou a xícara de café e pulou de brincadeira de costas, agarrando-a pelos braços e virando-a na cama.

\- Eu vou te mostrar superestimado, repórter iniciante!

\- Você vai, vai? – ela riu, passando as mãos pelo peito dele, um olhar sugestivo em seus olhos enquanto viajavam para baixo. – Não, espere, eu acho que você já mostrou tudo o que podia. – ela brincou.

\- Eu vou tomar isso como um desafio. – ele respondeu, deslizando pelo corpo dela, plantando beijos enquanto descia por este.

.

"_Deus, ele parece incrível molhado."_ – Bella pensou.

Tendo saído do chuveiro primeiro, ele ficou de pé na frente do box em toda a sua glória nua e pingando, segurando uma toalha para Bella. A água se agarrava exageradamente em seus cílios escuros, destacando o verde de seus olhos; gotas rolavam pela pele clara de seus braços, peito e estômago tonificados.

\- Bella? – ele a chamou, ela apenas ficou lá, olhando fixamente. – Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, sabe? – ele brincou.

Ela voltou ao momento e lhe lançou um sorriso sedutor.

\- Eu sei que nós apenas... – disse ela, entrando na toalha. Ele a envolveu nela e em seus braços, e a beijou – Mas eu meio que...

\- Você – disse ele em uma desaprovação simulada. –, é literalmente insaciável.

Ela encolheu os ombros, seu sorriso se alargando.

\- Eu sou um homem _humano_, Bella! Eu não sou um robô! – disse seriamente.

\- Esse é o problema, veja... – ela riu, beijando-o novamente. – Eu não saio ou durmo com robôs, só com homens humanos. E por incrível ironia do destino, eu tenho um aqui, em toda a sua gloria na minha frente.

\- Bella... – ele começou, e ela engoliu o resto de sua sentença, aprofundando o beijo.

\- Qual é o comando de voz para _'leve-me de volta para a cama e faça sua mágica comigo'_ de novo? – perguntou ela.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. E no canto do olho ele notou a bolsa de higiene pessoal, aparentemente mágica, dela sobre o balcão do banheiro.

\- Ei. – ele perguntou. – Como você conseguiu entrar em um avião com um sinalizador?

\- Eu poderia dizer a você. – ela murmurou, encontrando seus lábios novamente. - Mas então eu teria que matar você.

Ele franziu um pouco a testa enquanto a beijava.

\- Você não pode me matar. – disse ele, pegando-a em seus braços para levá-la de volta para a cama. – Eu sou um robô.

Ela riu divertida, acompanhado de perto por ele.

Definitivamente eles não deixaram aquele quarto naquele dia, e boa parte do próximo também.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Não era isso que todo mundo queria? Um dia só de muito amorzinho pros dois?! Ai está meus amores! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! A parte do sobrenome, nunca ninguém prestou a atenção que ele nunca foi falado, e eu queria mesmo que fosse um mistério, por causa do nome da cervejaria ser Masen, mas o Masen da trama nada tem a ver com ele! Enfim, é bobo, mas eu queria fazer uma piadinha, afinal todos os Edwards das fics não tem uma pica das galáxias?! Ok, pensando bem, eu deveria ter arrumado um apelido pro Edward, para ficar mais engraçado, só que não surgiu antes. Mas agora já foi! Pensa se Edward Anthony Cullen fosse na verdade Edward Anthony __**HISCOCK **__(seu pau), ninguém levaria a sério esse negócio! Como eu sou besta! Enfim, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e mandando reviews: vocês são maravilhosos! Continua que a tia Carol ama demais! Nós vemos quinta (30/05) no capítulo 9! Beijos!_


	9. Capítulo 9

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

.

O retorno da equipe de funcionários da _Masen Brewing_ e de Bella ao Arizona foi extremamente tranquila. O clima de romance que rondava Edward e Bella, era na falta de uma palavra melhor _contagiante_.

\- Sabe, se eu não tivesse minha Alice e se eu não tivesse sinceramente feliz por vocês, eu ficaria completamente ofendida com essas trocas de carinho. – disse Rosalie com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Você está com ciúmes Rose – brincou Edward. –, porque Alice está na Califórnia e só volta no domingo.

Rosalie fechou seus olhos em fenda.

\- São apenas cinco dias e contando... – replicou. – Mas estou contente que você tirou seu cinto de castidade _Frei Edward_.

Ao comentário de Rosalie, Bella sentiu suas bochechas se aquecerem e um rubor vivo brilhou em suas bochechas.

\- Jesus Cristo, Rosalie! Você não tem filtro não?

\- Pelo rubor da Bella eu estou muito certa que não existe mais cinto de castidade nas suas partes, Edd. – provocou apontando nenhum pouco discreta para as partes íntimas de Edward.

Mesmo com suas bochechas rubras, Bella não conseguiu segurar que um sorriso torto brotasse em seus lábios, o que não passou despercebido nem de Rosalie, que balançou suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Edward lançou um olhar de esguelha para a morena imitando o sorriso que ela vestia.

.

Quando pousaram no aeroporto de Sedona, apesar da proximidade de Bella e Edward, enquanto que ela recolhia sua bagagem, a voz de Emmett cantou em seu cérebro.

\- Beeeeellaaaaaa. – rindo ela virou-se para o amigo de longa data.

\- Emm! – animou-se com um brilho diferenciado em seus olhos. – Eu disse que você não precisava me buscar que voltava de Uber pra casa.

Emmett estudou o brilho que sua amiga parecia irradiar. Lançando um olhar para onde Edward ainda lutava para tirar uma caixa, onde seus prêmios estavam e notando o mesmo brilho, Emmett sorriu enviesado e compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

\- E perder esse brilho constrangedor de pós-coito? – brincou com as mãos na cintura.

Rosalie que aproximava da interação entre Bella e Emmett, parou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- Constrangedor foi ter que tirar esses dois do quarto depois de 30 horas fazendo sexo. Meu Deus! Missão impossível Emmett! Coitado do Seth ainda está traumatizado com todo o cheio de porra que inalava no corredor!

\- Bells sua safada. – ele disse, batendo suavemente no braço da amiga. – Sempre soube que você era uma tigresa na cama! – ele falou divertido, no mesmo momento que Edward se aproximava do grupo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou confuso.

\- Edward! – gritou Emmett com os olhos arregalados. - Que chupão é esse no sue pescoço? – ele perguntou pegando o rosto de Edward entre os dedos e virando para expor o pescoço.

Edward arregalou seus olhos, surpreso por não notar um chupão em seu pescoço anteriormente.

\- Não tem graça, Emmett. – disse Bella entediada. – Não há nada Edward.

\- Claro que teve, o olhar de pânico que ele te olhou Bella, se eu já não soubesse o que aconteceu esse fim de semana eu teria descoberto só pelo olhar de Edward.

\- Você é um idiota Emmett!

\- Eu também te amo Bella.

.

Depois de uma longa despedida entre Bella e Edward, que prometeram se encontrar no dia seguinte, Emmett conduziu a sua melhor amiga para a fazenda dos Swan.

\- Então, vai me contar como foi seu fim de semana? – perguntou ele.

\- Foi bom. O Kentucky é ótimo! A _Masen_ _Brewing_, ganhou a maioria dos prêmios. A _Serendipity _foi considerada a melhor _Saison_, e também ganhou como a melhor cerveja do ano. Foi um excelente resultado. – ela enumerou.

Emmett gemeu alto.

\- Bella, eu sigo a _Masen Brewing_ no Instagram, e já sei sobre todos os prêmios, eu quero saber como foi a parte você e Edward! – ele exclamou.

\- Meu Deus! Se você não fosse gay e Rose não estivesse tão feliz com Alice eu poderia facilmente vê-los como um casal. – ela disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Tá, tá... Rosalie e eu somos almas-gêmeas, único problema que gostamos de frutas totalmente diferentes. – ele ponderou impaciente. – Então? Como foi? Vai Bella, por favor, estou _sedento_ pra saber!

Bella sorriu orgulhosa.

\- Oh. Meu. Deus! – exclamou Emmett, ao olhar Bella de relance. – Deu mais que chuchu na cerca, hein? Ou devo dizer mais que lúpulo nas terras Swan? – perguntou aos risos.

\- Ahh... jovem Obi-Wan, digamos que os meus 2 anos sem qualquer tipo de contato sexual foram muito bem recompensados! – ela disse com uma imitação ruim de Yoda.

\- Oh. Meu. Deus! – ele repetiu. – O pau dele é tão grande como as mãos? E aquela bunda é tão perfeita sem nada como ela é com jeans?

\- Melhor! – disse entre risos.

\- Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada Isabella Swan!

.

Charlie e Renée Swan estavam felizes, mas principalmente aliviados depois de terem conseguido salvar a fazenda da família, graças a aposta arriscada de Bella para o cultivo de lúpulo. Depois de um investimento de 20 mil dólares poder lucrar mais de 250 mil dólares era um verdadeiro deleite.

Depois que Emmett deixou Bella na casa dos seus pais, a morena estava animada para contar aos dois tudo sobre o Kentucky e mostrar para o pai o quanto de pessoas estavam interessadas nos seus lúpulos.

\- Mãe! Você iria amar o Kentucky! – ela disse depois de um jantar esplêndido preparado pela mãe. – Eu trouxe algumas velas artesanais com uns perfumes que você irá amar!

\- Oh, Bella, querida, não precisava gastar dinheiro comigo. – disse a mulher mais velha ligeiramente incomodada com a surpresa da filha.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

\- Precisava sim! – ela rebateu. – E pai, eu trouxe para você um kit de pescaria para substituir o antigo, que eu andei vendo estava quebrado.

\- Obrigado Bells. – ele disse com um rubor. – Mas como foi a competição?

\- Oh pai! Foi incrível, das nove categorias que Edward concorria só não ganhou uma, mas isso não é tão importante! _Serendipity_, fez o maior sucesso! Além do prêmio de melhor _Saison_, foi considerada a melhor cerveja do ano pelo voto popular! - contou ela.

\- Apesar de não entender muito sobre isso de cerveja artesanal – disse ele. –, porque cerveja é cerveja, tenho que confessar que essa aí do menino Edward é diferente. Me lembra da infância.

Bella olhou para os pais com um sorriso apaixonado.

\- Não deixe Edward te ouvir dizendo que toda cerveja é igual. – ela provocou com um sorriso apaixonado.

Renée foi quem observou o tom diferente da filha.

\- Mas só veremos Edward novamente na próxima safra, ou...

As bochechas de Bella enrubesceram e ela baixou os olhos para o seu colo onde suas mãos se retorciam.

\- Vocês formam um belo casal, filha. – disse a mulher mais velha com um sorriso carinhoso. – Só espero que isso não atrapalhe os negócios.

\- Oh não! – apressou-se a dizer rapidamente. – Edward vai conversar com os donos da _Masen Brewing _para tornarmos parceiros comerciais em um contrato mais prolongado, algo que eles já haviam sinalizado após o final da produção. Assim o negócio que tivemos será entre a cervejaria e a fazenda de lúpulos Swan.

\- Fazenda de lúpulos Swan? – questionou Charlie, que até então apenas ouvia a filha e a esposa.

\- Bem pai, é que para fazer os negócios eu tive que registrar nosso negócio, e por mais que eu ame "Fazenda de laticínios Swan", não iríamos conseguir vender o lúpulo com esse nome. – ela disse rapidamente. – Desculpa?

Charlie alisou seu grosso bigode enquanto olhava para filha.

\- Você tem razão, com o nome "laticínios" no meio seríamos um fracasso. – ele disse com uma risada profunda. – Você pretende ficar aqui para sempre? – perguntou com os olhos estreitos. – Bella, não a mandamos para faculdade pra você virar uma agricultora. – rebateu.

Bella suspirou.

\- Eu sei pai. Por isso irei procurar alguns jornais aqui do Arizona para fazer trabalhos _freelance_ ou fazer algo relacionado a críticas culturais ou culinárias... estava vendo um curso na Universidade de Sedona de pós-graduação em escrita criativa. – ela justificou.

\- E isso tudo por causa do menino Edward? – perguntou Charlie curioso.

\- Não! Não! Eu vi isso antes que eu e ele fôssemos algo mais, eu pensei nisso para ficar mais próxima de vocês e continuar com nosso negócio de lúpulo na próxima safra.

\- Quando você e Edward se "tornaram algo mais"? – perguntou Renée com um sorriso torto.

Bella corou vermelho intenso.

\- No Kentucky. – ela disse com simplicidade.

Charlie suspirou pesadamente.

\- Eu não vou dizer o que você deve ou não fazer Bells, porque você já é maior de idade, mas cuidado, não desista da sua vida por um forasteiro. – ele contrapôs, lembrando que Edward não era do Arizona, mas sim de Chicago.

\- Eu não vou. – ela prometeu.

.

Mais tarde, depois que seus pais foram dormir e Bella estava no seu quarto enviando alguns currículos para algumas revistas e jornais do Arizona, ela se sobressaltou quando o seu telefone tocou com uma mensagem. Era de Edward.

"_Ocupada?"_

Bella riu da pergunta boba e respondeu:

"Não, estou enviando alguns e-mails, mas nada importante. Por quê?"

A resposta veio mais rápido do que ela esperava.

"_Estou na frente do portão da fazenda, me encontra na sua casa da árvore? Trouxe algumas coisas para um piquenique tardio."_

"Estou a caminho."

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, Bella vestiu com rapidez um vestido branco de botões na frente com pequenas flores em tons pastéis, colocou nos pés um tênis branco, agarrou um cardigã azul marinho e saiu de seu quarto, parando no corredor para pegar um cobertor antes de seguir para a sua casa na árvore.

.

Edward estava acabando de se sentar sobre um dos puff que estavam na casa da árvore de Bella, quando essa chegou parecendo uma brisa de verão, com seu sorriso contagiante, sua pele corada e seus intensos olhos castanhos, como chocolate derretido.

\- Oi. – ela disse timidamente. Colocando o cobertor que havia trazido sobre um puff e encarando Edward.

\- Oi linda. – Edward disse com um sorriso encantador com seus olhos verdes brilhando. Observando o jeito desajeitado de Bella ante a situação, ele levantou-se do seu lugar e a puxou para um abraço apertado. – Estava com saudades de você.

Bella sorriu amplamente para ele, e em seguida ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

\- Eu também. – ela disse, depois que afastaram-se do beijo. – Mas o que você trouxe nesta cesta. Sou curiosa Edward.

Ele riu divertido.

\- Roubei algumas coisas da cozinha do Jasper e trouxe algumas cervejas pra nós.

\- Isso é um encontro? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Não precisa ser se você não quiser. – ele disse arrancando o seu gorro da cabeça e passando seus dedos por seus cabelos acobreados.

\- É um encontro perfeito. – ela contrapôs, animada por passar um tempo com Edward.

.

Depois de consumirem o lanche tardio que Edward havia trazido e bebido meia dúzia de _Serendipity_, Edward e Bella estavam deitados na pequena casinha admirando céu cheio de estrelas que dava para se ver da pequena clarabóia. Edward fazia círculos lentos e ritmados no ombro de Bella, que se encolhia por conta de um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com frio a cada vez que começava um novo ciclo.

\- Você está com frio? – ele perguntou sério, mesmo que ele soubesse que os tremores dela nada tinham a ver com a temperatura de vinte e poucos graus.

\- Não. – respondeu ela. Virando o seu rosto para enterrar no peito de Edward e absorver o perfume único dele: pinho, grama selvagem, almíscar salgado e o que ela agora conseguia identificar com uma mistura de lúpulo, cevada e trigo: cerveja, que só ele tinha, mas não de forma repulsiva.

\- Não? – ele provocou, enterrando seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos e desfazendo o coque sempre existente ali. Com o afago em seus cabelos, Bella gemeu ruidosamente.

\- Meu Deus Edward! – ela gemeu. – Você está querendo macular minha inocente casa da árvore? – provocou.

\- É uma opção? – questionou correndo suas mãos pelas pernas firmes e douradas do sol dela.

\- Para quem até 48 horas atrás era conhecido como "_Frei Edward"_, você está muito saidinho. – ela provocou, virando para ficar sobre ele. Seu vestido branco subiu expondo de maneira nada inocente o topo de suas coxas. O seu decote agora estava apenas alguns centímetros do rosto dele.

\- Sabe... – ele começou, deslizando suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela subindo um pouco o tecido do vestido, antes de soltá-lo para apertar rapidamente sua cintura. – para alguém tão preocupada em macular a sua inocente casa da árvore, a senhorita deveria ser menos sedutora. – provocou, apertando ligeiramente os seus seios, antes de desfazer o primeiro botão do vestido que ela usava.

Bella riu baixinho.

\- Edward... – ela avisou.

\- O quê? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

\- Não comece algo se você não tem a intenção de terminar.

Edward sorriu torto, desfazendo mais dois botões de seu vestido e revelando um sutiã de renda azul claro.

\- Quem disse que não tenho a intenção de terminar? – ele devolveu, enterrando seu rosto entre os seios dela, arrancando um grito meio gemido de surpresa e deleite.

.

Eles estavam num quase estado de vigília depois de estarem completamente satisfeitos com o prazer compartillhado. Admirando o céu estrelado e o silêncio pontuado de barulhos únicos da fazenda a noite. O cobertor que ela havia trazido fazia as vezes de pequena cobertura para seus corpos nus a brisa suave de final de outubro. Bella desenhava um padrão de oitos no peito de Edward, enquanto ele corria seus dedos pelos braços dela, quase os levando ao sono.

\- Bella? – ele perguntou num sussurro, sem quebrar a mágica do momento.

\- Humm... – ela murmurou, mostrando que estava ouvindo.

\- Eu te amo. – ele finalmente disse depois de longos minutos em silêncio.

\- Edward! – surpreendeu-se ela, afastando o seu rosto do peito dele para encarar o rosto dele.

\- Eu sei que é cedo Bella, mas tem algo em você... não sei... como eu te disse na outra noite, no momento em que te vi senti que algo importante estava acontecendo, agora eu sei o que é esse _algo_ importante. – ele disse com os olhos queimando de paixão.

Bella ficou sem palavras, somente aproximando-se para colocar um beijo apaixonado nos lábios de Edward, que retribuiu o mesmo com fervor. Quando a respiração de ambos estava ligeiramente arfante e tiveram que se separar, Bella encarou com intensidade aqueles profundos e selvagens olhos verdes.

\- Eu também te amo.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ É isso aí, amores! O fim! Na realidade tem mais um capítulo curtinho sobre o futuro dos dois, mas é só para dar um sentido final a trama. Mas em tese é isso aí, espero que vocês tenham gostado de acompanhar essa historinha louca, criada na minha insanidade! Amei escrever esse Edward super diferente dos tipos já conhecidos, e essa Bella... ela é um refresco na minha vida, na verdade os dois são! Se curtiram isso aqui, já sabem: deixa aquela review maravilhosa dizendo o que mais te agradou ou não nessa trajetória. E se quiserem me amar ainda mais, deixa aquela recomendação super inspiradora! hahaha _

_Não esqueçam: eu amo vocês, e isso é pra vocês! Obrigada por lerem._


	10. Capítulo 10

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

.

O sol da manhã era preguiçoso ao entrar pela pequena fresta da cortina no quarto, mas aquele ligeiro feixe batia com exatidão nos olhos de Bella. Ela se moveu incomodada, girando seu corpo e encontrando as costas firmes de Edward, que estava completamente adormecido. Reconhecendo o calor e o perfume único dele, ela inalou profundamente, plantando pequenos beijos em suas omoplatas, antes de abraçá-lo com força.

Em três anos de relacionamento, Bella e Edward haviam adquirido o que pode se chamar de rotina saudável.

Quando completaram um ano de namoro, Edward pediu para Bella vir morar com ele no seu apartamento em Sedona. Ela que ainda continuava plantando os seus lúpulos e comercializando, agora também fazia trabalhos em um jornal local e algumas revistas especializadas em agricultura, e nesses períodos entressafras, que iam de outubro a março, ela dedicava-se completamente ao seu trabalho como jornalista.

Edward ainda continuava sendo o mestre cervejeiro da mais renomada cervejaria artesanal do Arizona, mas no verão daquele ano, os proprietários Eleazar e Alistair Masen ofereceram a sociedade da cervejaria a Edward, que com o dinheiro que havia conquistado, somado a um empréstimo bancário ele era o mais novo sócio proprietário da _Masen Brewing_, que agora havia sido rebatizada de _Cullen Brewing_.

Ele optara por mudar o nome da cervejaria mais por motivos egoístas do que logísticos. Pois, uma vez que os irmãos Masen não gostariam mais de estar no ramo de cerveja artesanal, ligando o nome deles agora a uma cadeia de restaurantes fast-food, Edward só achara cabível mudar o nome.

Dizer que não estava preocupado com o lançamento da nova marca era um eufemismo enorme, mas o seu nome como mestre cervejeiro havia se consolidado no ramo, e muitos estavam aguardando ansiosamente as bebidas produzidas com o seu selo.

\- Miau. – Kafka, o gato chamou do pé da cama.

Edward moveu-se em seu sono, sem sequer qualquer movimento para acordar. Bella que estava em um estado semi-acordado, fingiu continuar a dormir, mas o gato tinha outras ideias.

\- Miau. Miau. Miau. – miava impaciente, agora do lado de Bella da cama.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e saiu do calor do cobertor e do corpo de Edward.

\- Bom dia para você também Kafka. – murmurou mau humorada. Se teve algo que Bella descobriu na segunda visita à casa de Edward há pouco mais de três anos é que a gata dele a odiava. Bella acreditava veemente que o animal sentia-se ofendido com outra presença feminina ali, e principalmente uma presença que tomava tanto de seu dono.

Ou era simplesmente a indiferença felina.

Ela nunca realmente soube, qual era a do gato.

\- Me diga o que vossa majestade quer as... – ela admirou a hora no relógio que estava no criado mudo. – Humpft, as seis horas e dez minutos da manhã?

\- Miau! – retribuiu o gato, claramente a chamando para acompanha-la sabe-se lá onde.

\- Tão mandona! – exclamou ela entre uma respiração colocando seus chinelos e seguindo o maldito gato, que queria que Bella limpasse sua caixa de areia e colocasse um pouco de leite em sua tigela.

Depois de ter realizado os dois pedidos do gato, esse voltou a sua indiferença felina.

\- As vezes um simples 'Miau' de agradecimento não te mataria. – murmurou para o gato caramelo que pouco se importava com ela.

Lançando um novo olhar ao relógio do microondas e notando que todo seu sono já havia se esvaído, a morena começou a preparar o café da manhã.

Quando terminou as torradas e a omelete, e o café era coado, ela voltou ao quarto para acordar Edward, que agora estava de bruços, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro dela e seus braços fortes embaixo destes. Sorrindo com a felicidade plena que sentia em tê-lo ao seu lado, a morena retirou os chinelos e deitou sobre ele, plantando beijos molhados em sua nuca.

Edward que estava num estado semi-acordado, despertou completamente com os beijos da namorada.

\- Eu espero sinceramente que não seja a Kafka. – brincou com a voz cheia de sono.

\- Humpt! – ela bufou. – Seu gato nos odeia Edward. Eu ainda mais do que você!

Edward riu do comentário, abrindo seus olhos e encontrando os dela a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

\- Eu te disse isso alguns anos. – provocou com um sorriso torto. – Rose que ainda teima que ela não nos odeia, é somente a sua natureza.

\- Talvez porque as duas sejam esnobes e indiferentes da mesma forma. – contemplou, dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Edward e saindo de cima de suas costas para que este finalmente se virasse e a encarrasse plenamente.

\- Você fica linda mau-humorada. – ele disse, plantando beijos em seu rosto.

\- Eu não estou mau-humorada, é só esse gato que... agrrr!

Edward riu.

\- Eu te amo. – ele falou enquanto uma de suas mãos grandes acariciavam o rosto dela.

\- Eu também te amo. – replicou, aprofundando o beijo em seus lábios. – Que horário é o nosso vôo para o Kentucky? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Cinco e meia, por quê?

\- Meu pai pediu para que eu fosse na fazenda, para conversarmos sobre a compra das propriedades dos Ateara e dos Lahote. – ela explicou. – Ele está animado para começar a plantar cevada e trigo para a próxima safra.

\- E a parceria _Cullen Brewing_ e Produtos Cervejeiros dos Swan vai ganhar mais um capítulo. – ele disse apertando em seus braços.

\- Você não acha que é uma loucura? – perguntou mordiscando seu lábio inferior. – Com a safra de lúpulo nos já nos acostumados, agora colocar cevada e trigo na conta? Sem contar que nosso contrato a cada dia ganha uma camada mais complicada Edward, e se...

E o "e se..." que ela queria dizer nunca foi dito, uma vez que Edward a calou com seus lábios.

\- Bella, nos somos uma dupla seja na vida profissional, seja na vida particular. Nos somos um sucesso! – ele exclamou. – Ou como Emmett vem chamando a gente, 'o casal 20 da cerveja artesanal'!

Ela riu divertida.

\- Eu não acredito que você está citando Emmett a essa hora da manhã? – ela provocou.

Edward deu de ombros.

\- Ele tem algumas frases impactantes. – riu, e logo os dois estavam rindo das imitações fracas que faziam do amigo.

Depois de um café da manhã leve e de um banho juntos restaurador, cada um seguiu seu caminho para resolver as pendências do dia. Bella em direção a fazenda de sua família e Edward para sua cervejaria.

.

A premiação no Kentucky, assim como era em todos os anos foi maravilhosa. Edward e agora a chamada _Cullen Brewing_, perderam três das dez categorias que concorriam: _Pilsener_, _Stout _e _Weiss_. Mas ganhou na _India Session Ale_, _Radler_, _IPA_, _Sour_, _Witbier_, _Rauchbier_, _Saison_ e a nova variedade da mistura do lúpulo _Kismet_ com frutas selvagens, _Lambic_.

Edward ainda ficava extremamente incomodado em receber tantos prêmios, principalmente porque as outras cervejarias o olhavam com um misto de admiração e inveja, porém ele sabia reconhecer que todos os prêmios tinham uma razão: era a combinação de um esforço em conjunto da equipe de funcionários da cervejaria, mais os produtos que Bella fornecia, e da ousadia que ele tinha em procurar coisas que normalmente outros cervejeiros ignoraria.

\- Sabe, está começando a ficar chato sempre ganhar. – brincou Rosalie, admirando pelo quarto ano consecutivo o prêmio de melhor _Saison_ para _Serendipity_.

\- Olha quem diz? Você é a mais animada com a competição! – provocou Edward.

\- Sim... eu sei... mas acho que para o próximo ano deveríamos tentar uma competição internacional também. – ela ponderou.

\- Tem como participar de competições internacionais? – questionou Bella animada com a possibilidade.

\- Claro, mas essas são muito mais concorridas! – explicou Edward. – Há as grandes cervejarias da Bélgica e da Alemanha, a briga é grande.

\- Mas nós já ganhamos de algumas cervejarias alemãs e belgas. – contrapôs Bella.

\- Sim, mas essas que competem na Europa são as melhores e mais tradicionais cervejarias do mundo. – expôs Edward. – As que competiram conosco eram as mais novas e que estavam caindo no gosto popular, não com um nome de respeito como as concorrentes que enfrentaríamos.

\- Mas poderíamos pensar nisso para o próximo ano, Edd. Seria uma propaganda _enorme _pra _Cullen Brewing_. – ponderou Rosalie.

\- É... quem sabe. – concordou reticente, mas seu olhar encontrando finalmente o de Rosalie. – Acho que vou voltar para o hotel, estou exausto. – ele fingiu um longo bochecho. – Você vem comigo Bella?

A morena que agora se distraia numa conversa sobre competições internacionais com Seth, surpreendeu-se com o pedido de Edward, uma vez que ele mesmo havia dito a poucos minutos que não estava _nada_ cansado.

\- Claro, vamos baby. – ela murmurou levantando-se da cadeira em que estava, mas sem perder o sorriso cheio de dentes que Rosalie dava na sua direção. – O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa no meu rosto? No meu cabelo? No meu dente? – perguntou alarmada a amiga.

Rosalie ampliou seu sorriso.

\- Oh! Não é nada Bella, pelo menos não por ora. – respondeu misteriosa.

Edward encarou irritado a amiga.

\- Boa noite a todos. Rose – começou observando que Bella estava distraída com outra coisa, sibilou: – para de se intrometer na minha vida!

Rosalie gargalhou deliciada, mas sussurrou para Edward:

\- É hoje, não é? – ela perguntou. Edward limitou-se a sorrir.

\- O que é hoje? – perguntou Bella entrando na conversa.

\- É hoje que Rosalie fica na casa do cachorro. – disse Edward apontando para um time de _roller derby_ que entrava no bar.

\- Deus! Tenha misericórdia da minha alma! – disse estrangulada olhando para a variedade de garotas que estava se acomodando numa mesa próxima. – Alice, porque você não veio comigo para o Kentucky? – sibilou estrangulada, arrancando risos de Bella e Edward.

.

O casal voltou caminhando a curta distância entre o bar em que estavam comemorando o resultado da competição para o hotel em que estavam hospedados. Apesar de estarem com as mãos dadas, um silêncio incômodo e quase opressor tomava os dois.

Bella estava ligeiramente incomodada com o silêncio de Edward. Este por sua vez, parecia que ia ser consumido pela sua ansiedade.

Quando estavam passando próximo a uma praça repleta de árvores e um chafariz, Edward puxou Bella para ali.

\- Edward! – ela disse. – O que você está fazendo?

\- Só uma breve parada antes de voltarmos ao hotel. – murmurou, rebocando ela para próximo do chafariz.

Bella encarou confusa o namorado. A praça estava praticamente vazia as nove da noite, a não ser por um transeunte ou outro. A brisa outonal dava calafrios em Bella que apertava o casaco que vestia tentando se aquecer.

\- Bella... – de repente Edward disse, a tirando do torpor da necessidade de se aquecer. – Há alguns anos de todas as cervejarias artesanais, de todo o Arizona você entrou na minha e me proporcionou coisas que eu não consigo parar de te agradecer. – ele disse com a voz claramente emocionada. – Por muito tempo eu tentei lutar contra o desejo que sentia por você, até que há pouco mais de 3 anos desistimos e lutar contra o que a nossa natureza estava deixando claro.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos manejados, não entendendo muito bem porque ele estava revivendo o passado, mas completamente envolvida na sua narração.

\- Algo muito especial aconteceu no momento que te vi, e hoje eu sei o que é, mais do que nunca: eu te amo. – ele falou, e inesperadamente soltou as mãos de Bella ficando de joelhos a sua frente. – Bella, você quer casar comigo?

Em um caixinha de veludo preto estava o que era talvez o anel mais único que Bella já havia visto. Ouro branco trançado num padrão similar ao de ramos de cevada, com o que no meio poderia ser visto como um unidimensional cone de lúpulo cravejado com pequenos diamantes brancos e no centro uma gema, em formato de gota com uma pedra delicada de jade. Era tão lindo, tão único, tão eles.

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Bella que olhava admirada do anel para os selvagens olhos verdes de Edward.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, impossibilitadas de falar algo, mas mesmo assim, com a voz completamente estrangulada ela disse um "sim" a Edward, que sorriu brilhantemente e colocou o anel em seu dedo.

.

Abril sempre fora um mês agradável para ficar nos jardins da _Cullen Brewing_. A brisa suave de primavera o sol aquecendo a grama verdejante, o prédio de madeira e pedra que era a cervejaria. Tudo parecia cooperar para a cerimônia de casamento de Edward e Bella um ano e meio depois do pedido no Kentucky.

Mesas de madeira retangulares foram colocadas próximo ao pátio da cervejaria, porcelanas brancas, garfos de prata e copos de cristal se opunham à decoração rústica e tipicamente cervejeira. Os vasos eram feitos de garrafas marrons da cervejaria, onde um arranjo que continha lúpulos, cevada, trigo e algumas flores silvestres davam o toque.

Mais afastado do que seria a recepção, acontecia o enlace. Edward usava um terno cinza claro, com um pequeno arranjo de lúpulos e cevada em sua lapela. Bella usava um vestido de renda marfim que deixava suas costas a mostra, seus cabelos, presos em um coque trançado. Seu buquê era uma mistura de cones de lúpulo, ramos de cevada, flores brancas minúsculas, e flores selvagens em tons de amarelo, âmbar, avermelhadas e rubras. Tudo na cerimônia era leve e refrescante, assim como todos os detalhes da festa que tinham pequenos cones de lúpulo e feixes de cevada e trigo, acompanhado de flores amarelas e rubras enfeitando todo o lugar.

Era o que se podia chamar de um verdadeiro casamento cervejeiro.

Edward sorria quase que dolorosamente, Bella brilhava.

Porém, o momento mais memorável de toda cerimônia foram quando fizeram o brinde. Brinde este realizado não com champanhe, mas sim com a cerveja que marcava o relacionamento deles: a tão famosa e premiadíssima _Serendipity_.

O amor deles era como uma imensa descoberta ocorrida ao acaso. Era _único_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E esse é o fim. Essa fanfic tinha como propósito desde o começo de ser breve, leve e feliz, e eu acredito que alcançamos essa proposta! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler e acompanhar essa trajetória, eu adorei escrever isso aqui, foi uma jornada estranha, porque nunca postei uma história que já tinha escrito completamente, mas felizmente consegui! Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, e aqueles que ainda vão ler e comentar também! Obrigada por dedicarem um tempinho pra isso aqui! Sei que é um universo que muitos não conhecem, eu mesma, apesar de apreciar muito cerveja artesanal, ter amigos que produzem, sabia muito pouco sobre esse universo. Desde que comecei a escrever bebo cerveja de uma forma totalmente diferente! De qualquer forma obrigada por lerem, por acompanharem essa história de amor "alcoólica", foi prazeroso compartilhar isso com vocês! Espero nos encontrarmos por aí em outras histórias. _

_Amo vocês!_


End file.
